entre la luz y la oscuridad
by yonerojas
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia fue la única sobreviviente de lo sucedido en Tenroujima después de convertirse en la cuarta maestra de las hadas todo recayó sobre ella...con mucho trabajo de todos Fairy Tail salio adelante volviendo a ser los mas fuerte de Fiore...después de siete años los magos que desaparecieron en el ataque de Acnologia aparecen...pero ¿renacerá el amor entre Natsu y Lucy?
1. prologo

Prologo...

¿Que es lo que se debe hacer cuando todo esta perdido?

Seguir adelante y no mirar atrás se habia dicho Lucy una vez que le dijieron que ya no seguirian buscando a sus amigos Siendo la nueva maestra de Fairy Tail todo recaeria en ella, jamas creyo que algun dia esto pasaria ni aun en sus peores pesadillas, no, esto no era un mal sueño esto era la realidad que golpeaba duro contra ella siendo la unica sobreviviente del ataque de Acnologia sobre la Isla Tenroujima...

Habia algo que impulsaba a seguir adelante y eso era la pequeña esperanza que habia en sus mas profundo corazones algo le decia que sus amigos no estaban muertos que aun vivian aunque sus mentes se negaban a creerlo.

En estos siete años el gremio mas fuerte sin duda alguna seguia siendo Fairy Tail todos pensaron que despues de lo ocurido el mas escandaloso de todo Fiore caeria en picada tras la perdida de su maestro y magos mas fuertes pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que aun siguen en pie.

El gremio contaba con numerosos lugares e miembros! pero todo esto ocurrio tras sacrificio de todos en especial de cierta mujer rubia la cuarta maestra de las hadas, Lucy Heartfilia, no solo es una excelente y fuerte maga sino que tras 6 años de entrenamiento sin cesar, se ha convertido en la primera maga santa sobre pasando a los otros magos inclusive a los magos no humanos...con tan solo 25 años a logrado ser la mas poderosa maga santa.

Pero no todo era calma lo que nadie sabia es que se aproxima una batalla y no cualquiera. Una batalla que involucra a todo el mundo, a toda persona...la oscuridad y la luz una lucha que involucra a todos pero que solo dos personas pelearan hasta que el otro caiga...mago oscuro y mago blanco...vida y muerte... y la magia sera la mas poderosa que todos hayan visto alguna vez "la magia Uno"...dos personas diferentes unidos por la misma magia.

Aquello solo marco el inicio.

"lux et tenebrae" una maldicion hechada sobre la portadora de la magia Uno la unica que puede vencer a la oscuridad aunque eso lleve a un sacrificio inexplicable Pero esto es solo el principio de la historia...

la trama es de mi propiedad pero fairy tail y sus personajes son de hiro mashima


	2. capitulo 1: despues de 7 años

**Capitulo I **

_**Despues de siete años... **_

_Año X791 _

En una tranquila mañana con los primeros rayos de sol se podia observar como ya algunos magos de Fairy Tail estaban entrenando, otros desayunando en la mansion Heartfilia y la mayoria durmiendo en sus casas...y es que despues de mucho tiempo lucy pudo comprar su antigua casa con todo su terreno.

En la mas amplia y hermosa habitacion de la mansion se encontraba una joven rubia durmiendo

-hime-sama despierte- decia una mujer vestida de sirvienta

-mmm?...

-hime el consejo la espera despierte!- insistia la joven

-virgo? que haces? -el consejo la espera hime y esta llegando tarde ¿me castigara?- pregunto

-no virgo...ahi me levanto por cierto tambien ve a despertar a Macao debe venir conmigo

-ya mismo hime con su permiso-dijo virgo llendose despues de hacer una reverencia a su dueña despues de haberse levantado y haber tomado un baño rapido se peino su cabello dorado aunque le costaba un poco ya que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de la cintura y en las batallas se le dificultaba un poco despues de haberse puesto su vestido blanco y atarse su largo cabello en una coleta se hacerco habia el gran ventanal con una sonrisa nostalgica y salio al balcon de su mansion para observar el paisaje sonrio al ver algunos magos entrenando mas alla del jardin cerca de la montaña donde terminaba el terreno Heartfilia y otros que salian de sus casas...

y es que la mansion paso de estar vacia a llena de vida despues de haber comprado la propiedad la convirtio en un hospedaje para los magos del gremio y el jardin paso hacer un pequeño pueblo donde cada mago vivia en una casa...en la mansion hiso un gran salon para fiesta aunque igual las hacian en el gremio, una enorme biblioteca para los magos, y un gran comedor aunque en si la mansion tenia todo lo de un hotel habitaciones, baños, salones de baile, un enorme comedor, un gran jardin con lago y todo tipo de vegetacion, un patio de juegos para los pequeños y mucho mas.. aunque todo aquello costo mucho dinero y esfuerzo debia estar contenta y es que lo estaba pero faltaba algo y eso era la presencia de sus amigos...y es que en todo este tiempo ellos se habian perdido de tanto...

_**Flashback **_

_diciembre 18, año 784 , en algun lugar del mar _

Se podria observar desde el cielo a una joven malherida flotando sobre lo un pedazo de tronco, a su lado una orde de luz guiaba aquel tronco hacia un barco del consejo que habia sido enviado a investigar lo sucedido en la isla -sobrevive hija de layla-le susurro la luz a la joven

…...

-la encontramos inconsiente sobre un pedazo de madera-decia un joven delgado de estatura media, con pelo negro y largo con un mechon rebelde que cubria su frente y sus ojos cubierto por unos lentes

-e-es la uni-ca sobrevivient-e?-pregunto Macao Conbolt con temor a la respuesta de este

-lamento decirles que si, en estos momentos el consejo esta buscando...

-encuentrelos po-por favor-pedia entre llanto un pequeño

-Wakaba llevate a Romeo-el hombre nombrado obedecio llevandose al niño fuera del gremio

-cualquier cosa les informaremos nos retiramos

-s-si-respondio Macao

-macao la muchacha desperto ven aquí rapido-grito desde el segundo piso la doctora oficial del gremio Porlyusica Macao subio en silencio hacia la segunda planta, todo el gremio estaba en profundo silencio y solo se escuchaba algun que otro sollozo de parte de un mago al llegar a la puerta de la enfermeria se detubo y penso en no entrar ya que debia decirle lo ocurrido en la isla ¿Cómo podia decir que sus amigos y su maestro habrian muerto?¿como enfrentar de ahora en adelante lo que vendra? obiamene nadie estaba preparado para esto nadie creyo que esto sucederia ahora estaban solos debian salir adelante cueste lo que cueste con esa determinacion en su mente empujo despacio la puerta sin hacer demaciado ruido.

Al entrar observo como unos ojos café se clavaban en el, pudo ver como estaba lucy vendada de brazos y piernas con unos raspones en su rostro, al lado de esta estaba Porlyusica terminando de vendar su cuello...pero eso no era lo unico que tendria que soportar la chica -

lucy como te encuentras?-pregunto un poco calmado de que la chica este despierta despues de todo

-tube dias peores...pero que sucedió? porque estoy aquí? el hombre al escuchar las preguntas de la maga estelar intercambio miradas con la doctora que lo observava atenta desde hace segundos cuando termino de vendar a la chica

-que sucede?-pregunto la rubia tras ver como se miraban las unicas dos personas que se encontraban con ella en aquel cuarto

-lucy hubo un...

-dime que no es verdad-dijo la maga interrumpiendo a macao

-lucy que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-pregunto la doctora

-estabamos todos de las manos y...y-la maga no pudo terminar ya que empezo a llorar siendo abrazada por una desconocida Porlyusica

-debemos salir adelante por ellos...

-snif...saldremos adelante macao..muchas gracia Porlyusica-sama

-no deberia decir esto-dijo la doctora mientras se ponia en pie despues de haber deshecho el abrazo-pero los ayudare en todo lo que pueda muchachos

-gracias creo que haora debemos pensar en como seguiremos

-debo irme pero cualquier cosa saben donde vivo-diciendo esto se fue la que alguna vez habia pertenecido a Fairy Tail llegando a la entrada se dio vuelta viendo el gremio una vez mas cuidare de tus muchachos makarov penso la mujer mientras se dirigia a su hogar en medio del bosque.

…...

_Diciembre 16, año 785, Magnolia _

Un año habia pasado y se podia ver como Fairy Tail cada vez tenian menos magos ademas de que a los 6 meses del insidente el consejo magico declaro muerto a todos los magos que se encontraban en la isla a excesion de Lucy que al poco tiempo tubo que convertirse en la Maestra del gremio, estaban endeudados hasta mas alla del cuello y es que sin sus magos poderosos apenas llegaban misiones de buena paga aunque despues de tanta desgracia hubo una noticia que alegro a todos y es que al fin Bisca y Alzack se habian confesado su amor y con eso hubo un hermosa boda despues de unos meses habian dado la noticia del embarazo de Bisca sin duda alguna el nacimiento de Asuka Connell trajo esperanza y vida al gremio al igual que kiara la pequeña exceed que fue rescatada por Lucy y por primera vez desde el incidente todos sonreian de felicidad.

…...

_Diciembre 16, año 786, Magnolia _

Es increible como fue subiendo de apoco el gremio mas escandaloso tras 2 años del incidente de la isla, al fin podia sonreir fairy tail tras que la maestra haya pagado mas de la mitad de toda las deuda...Lucy no habia parado de hacer misiones iba en mision tras mision habia dejado el departamento que rentaba y comia poco ya que todo lo que ganaba iba para las deudas del gremio ademas de que nuevos magos se habian unido como los ex-buscados del consejo Jellal Fernandez, Ultear Milkovich y Meredy ya que Lucy habia hecho un trato con el presidente del consejo ellos la tendrian a su disposicion cuando quisieran a lo largo de 10 años...ademas de unirseles una maga llamada Flare Corona una peliroja que la hacia recordar mucho a Erza tenia la habilidad de mover a su gusto su largo cabello trenzado tras su espalda...unos dias despues llegaron otros magos para unirse a Fairy Tail ellos eran Mary Hughes, Coco, Dan Straight, Sugarboy y un exceed llamado Samuel apenas la maestra los vio supo que eran la contra parte de Edolas Coco era mas grande, Sugarboy era igual y Mary era una chica no como su contraparte hombre con ella se habia hecho amiga al instante al igual que Coco que la miraba con admiracion en cambio Sugarboy persegia a Jellal y la mayoria del gremio reia ante esta situacion eso a todos le habrian recordado a Juvia con Gray...Samuel se habia hecho amigo de Romeo y cuidaba de Azuka junto a Bisca y Dan apenas habia visto a Lucy según el se habria enamorado y en cada tanto la perseguia a lo que la maga solo reia de aquel juego...

Ese mismo año el gremio tubo que luchar con un antiguo monstruo llamado "El Fenix" gracias a que tubieron ayuda de una mujer llamada Eclair, que usaba la misma magia que el monstruo, pudieron derrotarlo tras lo sucedido la joven se convirtio en una mas del gremio junto a su pequeño compañero llamado Momon y cabe decir que ella y Lucy se hicieron grandes amigas a tal punto que se llamaban hermanas y es porque ambas se entendian a la perfeccion...

Y tambien ese mismo año presisamente el 12 de diciembre oficialmente Romeo era un mago de Fairy Tail con su marca roja en el brazo izquierdo igual que Natsu ademas que hacia poco habian celebrado el primer añito de la pequeña Azuka con todos incluido los nuevos miembros habia sido un fantastico dia.

…...

_Diciembre 16, año 787, Magnolia _

El gremio se recupero por completo ya no tenian deuda y eso gracias a que todos habian colaborado ademas que empezo a tener fama igual que antes tras lo sucedió con "El Fenix" ahora tenian varios integrantes mas entre ellos dos Dragon Slayer llamado Rogue y Sting jamas pensaron que habria mas de ellos y ahora estaban contentos ya que los hacian recordar a Natsu y Gajeel y al igual que estos tenian exceed Lector y Frosh que rapidamente se hicieron amigos con Samuel y los gemelos dragones porque haci se hacian llamar se habrian hecho amigos de Jellal y Dan aunque una que otra vez Sting peleaba con Dan y terminaba con todos los hombre del gremio incluso Jellal metidos...tambien dos chicas se habian unido Kagura y la amiga de Erza, Millianna. Ese año y tras varias semanas de entrenamiento por parte de la mayoria del gremio la maestra Lucy daba la lista de magos para el examen clase S que se harian ese año despues de dias de combates y pruebas los nuevos magos S eran Jellal, Ultear y Eclair. Ademas el consejo habia llamado a Lucy a eliminar 4 gremios oscuros por lo que ella no pudo participar en Fantasia y mando al gremio entero a participar aunque hubo quejas todos adsolutamente todos participaron. …...

_Diciembre 16, año 788, Magnolia _

Habian pasado 4 de lo de la Isla y aun asi se podia ver en el gremio cierta tristeza y nostalgia pero tras la llegada de unos magos subio un poco la alegria Rufus un mago de memoria y Yukino una maga celestial se unieron al gremio mas escandalozo de Fiore aunque Jellal y Macao aprovaron su entrada ya que se habian quedado a cargo del gremio por ese año ademas a mitad de año habia llegado Michelle Lobster, junto a un exceed llamado Rex, prima de Lucy Heartfilia claro que la joven maestra tubo pedirles disculpa por lacrima de comunicación ya que ese año no estaria en el gremio pero dejo a jellal a cargo de los nuevos examenes para clase S mientras Lucy viajaba se llevo una sorpresa a encontrar a los dragones Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine... Los nuevos magos clase S para ese año fueron Kagura, Sting y Rogue ademas obiamente participar en el festival de Fantasia junto a todos los otros magos del gremio ese año tampoco participo Lucy.

…...

_Diciembre 16, año 789, Clover _

Lucy habia alcazo un poder magico increible despues de 5 años y mucho entrenamiento tenia un poder monstruosamente magico tras la llegada de su ultima mision con el dinero compro las tierras junto a la mansion Heartfilia y asi es que nacio Fairy Tow (ciudad de hadas) en el gran terreno se construyeron casas para cada miembro de Fairy Tail un mago una casa, ademas de hacer un gran campo de entrenamiento ya que algunos magos eran destructivos, un enorme lago mas alla del terreno de casas antes de las montañas y tras la mansion un enorme jardin con una impresionante vegetacion y para terminar Lucy hizo un enorme barrera magica que cubriera todo el terreno para que nadie que no tenga la marca del gremio pudiera pasar e atacarlos...todos los del gremio fueron a vivir alli nadie habia quedado en magnolia o alrededores todos estaban en el pueblo donde vivian mas de 100 magos de Fairy Tail inclusive Porlyusica fue a vivir alli por pedido de Lucy, aunque vivia en el pequeño bosque que habia, apartada de las casas de los magos y en la montaña vivian los 3 dragones que la maestra habria encontrado...

Ese año Lucy fue convocada por el consejo para una mision junto a Jura Neekis para matar a Acnologia que estaba oculto en el pueblo de Clover sin dudar ambos habian ido y atacado al Gran Dragon aunque al final la misma Lucy con todo el odio y desprecio que jamas nadie halla visto había acabado con el dragon usando la Magia Uno...

La noticia de la muerte de Acnologia habia recorido todo el mundo en tan solo unas horas y todo los magos estaban impresionados por la maga e maestra Lucy Heartfilia al llegar al gremio todos sus compañeros estaban contentos y aun que otro atemorizados por el poder de su maestra pero eso no impidio celebrar por 3 dias la caida del Dragon que se habia llevado a sus amigos despues de unos meses se celebro una fiesta para el nuevo mago clase S Rufus...

Tras todo lo sucedido Lucy busca a Cobra de los Oracion Seis y lo convence para comenzar una nueva vida uniendose a Fairy Tail y asi fue como un nuevo mago se une al gremio, ese mismo año la maestra pudo participar en Fantasia y celebrar a lo grande el cuarto cumpleaños de la mas pequeña miembro de Fairy Tail Azuka Connell.

…...

_Diciembre 16, año 790, Crocus _

Se da a conocer los Juegos Magicos para saber quien es el gremio mas poderoso de toda Magnolia, en el cual Fairy Tail participa con sus mejores magos Jellal, Sting, Rufus, Ultear y Rogue los cuales ganan el torneo... Tras lo sucedido con Acnologia el consejo nombra a Lucy Heartfilia la Primera Maga Santa lo cual deja a muchos maestros, magos y magos santos impresionados por la noticia..

Tambien ese año la Primera Maesta de Fairy Tail Mavis Vermilion, le muestra a la actual maestra el Lumen Histoire junto a los hechizos

• Fairy Law

• Fairy Glitter

• Fairy Sphere

los cuales Lucy aprende y controla rapido haciendo con el permiso de Mavis 2 nuevos hechizos del gremio • Fairy Condemnation (condena de hadas)

• Fairy Star Bright (estrella de hadas brillante)

Ese año fue maravilloso ademas de celebrar el triunfo del torneo y la nueva maga santa tambien en el dinero invirtieron en un hotel asi no solo con las misiones podrian pagar los destrozos que provocaban algunos magos del gremio

_**Fin del flashback **_

Tras ver como Fairy Town estaba en calma por ahora ya que la mayoria de los magos seguian durmiendo salio del la enorme habitacion rumbo al gran comedor de la mansion para desayunar y luego ir al consejo que de seguro la regañara por los destrozo que causaron Sting, Kagura y Rogue y es que aunque no estaban sus amigos el gremio aun seguia igual de desastrozo...

Bajo las enormes escaleras y fue directo al comedor de seguro alli encontraria a Macao al llegar a las grandes puertas diviso a pocos magos entre ellos kinana que atendia a las pocas personas en una mesa a la familia Connell y a su izquierda en la tercera mesa Wakaba junto a Macao peleando y un Romeo pensativo suspirando fue hasta ellos

-pero mira quien viene nuestra hermosa Lucy- dijo Wakaba mientras miraba como la joven llegaba hasta su mesa

-Lucy-sama buenos dias- saluda alegre Romeo

-hola Lucy como estas?

-hola Wakaba, hola romeo-kun, hola macao- respondio cortesmente mientras se sentaba

-lista lucy? debemos partir ya si quieres llegar a tiempo

-macao dejame comer algo el consejo no se va a ir de Era creeme

-bueno yo ire a entrenar con eclair-san nos vemos- se despidio el niño los tres adultos le quedaron mirando hasta que se fue del salon

-aun no se recupera de lo sucedido?- pregunto lucy ya que desde hacia 7 años a romeo no se le veia una sonrisa aunque al principio de todo no hacia mas que llorar por natsu, la desaparicio de la mayoria de los magos causo una gran tristeza en el ñiño

-no y es que desde aquello romeo...romeo no ah podido sonreir ni una vez

-hmmn...no es el unico jet y droy estan en las mismas condiciones macao- respondio su compañero de equipo-cambio mucho romeo en estos años se ah vuelto mas fuerte y entrena mucho para ser igual que natsu

-todos cambiaron wakaba todos se volvieron fuertes

-creo que la maestra tiene razon

-mmm...aun no me acostumbro a que me llamen haci macao se siente...se siente...extraño

-te sientes vieja?jajaja

-WAKABA! jajaja

lo que ellos no veian es que una mujer de cabellos rosa los observaba atenta desde las puertas y al ver a la rubia nostalgica junto a los otros dos hombres se fue directo a ellos mientras caminaba haci la mesa sintio como la magia de una persona cambiaba drasticamente

-humanos que no tenian que ir al consejo?- pregunto enojada por tener que estar alli

-etto...ya i-ibamos, vamonos macao- dijo con miedo la rubia una vez habia visto a Porlyusica enojada y no queria volver a verla asi otra vez ¿acaso cuando alguien te ata de pies y manos a un arbol mientras te golpea con una escoba de paja no causaria en ti un trauma? y eso es lo que causo la doctora en Lucy solo por negarse hacer algo...

Mientras que Lucy y Macao se iban a Era a travez de la teletransportacion de la maestra una nave de Blue Pegasus para ser preciso Christina se dirigia hacia Magnolia donde se encontraba el gremio...

…_**Era**_…...

-Gran Doma ya llego la señorita Heartfilia junto a un hombre- comunico un guardia al presidente y los demas del consejo que se encontraban en aquella mesa

-hagala pasar ahora mismo- respondio uno de los que se encontraban en la gran sala

-como ordene- salio del salon y se dirio al pasillo donde esperaban las dos personas sitadas del consejo

-pueden pasar los estan esperando -dijo mientras conducia a las personas hacia el salon del consejo al entrar Lucy y Macao al salon se cerraron las puertas tras ellos dejandolos solos con los miembros que estaban alrededor de una mesa tras haber utilizado Etherion habian reconstruido todo el consejo y algunos miembros se habian ido... ahora Fairy Tail ya no tenia a ningun amigo que los ayudara como lo habia hecho Shitou Yajima

-llega tarde señorita Heartfilia aun sin Makarov siguen siendo un gremio problemático- dijo un miembro

-disculpen pero no vine a que me regañen, vine porque me llamaron y si fue para eso me voy, pero me hago responsable de cualquier daño y pagare todo lo destruido ya que conosco a mi gente sin mas me voy... con su permiso- respondio cortante Lucy sintiendose molesta por aquel comentario y es que ni ella misma sabia porque cada instante cambiaba de buena a mala muchas veces escucho decir a personas que el gremio era problemático pero desde que el la maldijo se siente a cada momento en una linea donde la oscuridad la tomaba

-calmese jovensita solo la llamamos a usted nose porque trajo a un compañero- respondio un hombre

-y porque el no puede estar?

-porque no solo la llamamos a usted nose porque trae gente cuando solo se la llama a usted

-oe...solo diganme que quieren

-el no va a estar presente

-YA!- grito el presidente-solo queremos que destruyas a Tartaros ya tenemos toda la informacion necesaria para accionar contra ellos

-tartaros?

-si joven como la primera maga santa usted junto a los cuatro dioses de ishgal y Jura Neekis se haran cargo de la destrucion de tartaros ¿puede encargarse?- pregunto Org

-mmm...

-este sera su anteultimo trabajo para con nosotros señorita Heartfilia - dijo el presidente Gran Doma

-lo hare ¿para cuando estara todo listo?

-ya esta todo listo ¿puede partir ahora?

-si

-entonces afuera se encontrara con los demas magos santos puede retirarse- respondio el presidente serio

-con permiso vamos Macao

…._**Magnolia, Fairy Tail**_…...

-¿aun no regreso onechan?- pregunto una joven rubia con un vestido rosa a su amiga/hermana que se encontraba a su lado sentada en la mesa jugando con su amigo llamado Momon

-Michelle ya te dije como mil veces que esta con Macao en el consejo- respondio

-mmm...mejor ayudo a Laki con la barra- se paro para ir a la barra cuando vuelve a donde estaba su amiga- avisame cuando venga onechan si? porfavor Eclair-san

-si michelle te lo dire ve...

-que es eso?- dijo una chica de cabello rosado que se encontraba tras las chicas leyendo un libro pero habia sido interrumpida tras que mesas,vasos y algunos muebles temblaban y se escuchaba un sonido ensordecedor- eso es como una ¿nave?

-viene de afuera- dijo warren que junto a Max salieron del gremio hacia fuera para ver que pasaba inmediatamente fuero seguidos por los demas magos que se encontraban bebiendo o peleando.

-e-eso es...-hablo asombrado vijeeter

-Blue Pegasu...¿Christina ver.2?- hablo un asombrado Max ¿Qué hacia Blue Pegasus en Magnolia? desde los juegos magicos que no se veian

-no lo puedo creer

-ni yo eclair ¿Qué hace ellos aquí?

-no esta bien...no...un parfum entre deprimente y nostalgico no es bueno...-hablo alguien a bordo de la enorme nave azul en forma de un pegasu

-¿un youkai (monstruo o demonio)?- pregunto asustada Laki

-no!- repondio inmediatamente Wakaba

-¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí?- reprocho Eclair

-¡acaba de saltar!-grito horrorizada Michelle haora solo se notaba cierta alarma en todo los magos que estaban viendo aquel espectaculo que daba un hombre mediano con un sutil brillo mientras caia sin ninguna preocupacion

- ¡brillando!- dijo mientras caia en picada aterrizando de lleno en el pavimento

-HOMBRE!- gritaron los magos varones -¿el se cayo?

-perdon por hacerlos esperar...-dijo el hombresito mientras trataba de safar de aquella caida vergonzosa- su Ichya ha llegado.-termino la frase con una pose aun en el suelo brillando

-pero que..-pregunto Wakaba viendo al hombre

-Ichiya-sama, se como se siente, pero tal vez deberia calmarse un poco- dijo un hombre mientras bajaba de la nave junto a otros dos- despues de todo, yo uso magia de aire

-hace tiempo que no nos veiamos

-hola!-dijo un hombre rubio guapo

-hibiki!...ren!...eve!-dijo wakaba

-¿wakaba-san, acaso envejeciste de nuevo?- hablo burlon eve

-¡es Blue Pegasus!¡son tan geniales!-hablo droy

-¿Por qué es que vinieron?-esta vez hablo su compañero jet pero los Trimens ya se habian ido al lado de las mujeres cortejando a todas las magas lo que ocurrio que algunos magos bufaran molestos y otros reaccionaran queriendose tirar encima para pelear

-si vinieron a conquistar chicas, vayan a otro lugar- les dijo max molesto a los trimens mientras estos hablaban con todas las magas que podian ver y es que Fairy Tail tenia hermosas magas junto a su maestra es por eso que siempre salian magas del gremio en la revista de magos "Sorcerer" y Lucy hacia años era la maga mas codiciada-¿para que diablos vinieron?! -termino irritado

-¡suficiente! caballeros, no estamos aquí para divertirnos-hablo ichiya sacudiendose el pantalo despues de su caida

-¡perdon!-hablaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia frente a todas las magas

-hey! ichiya-le llamo wakaba- pero que...

-hombre- le callo el hombresillo al fumador- yo nunca olvido el parfum de la amistad de aquellos con los que pelee como compañeros-termino dehablar mientras se movia de lado a lado como un pequeño duende

-asi fui capaz de usar la magia de archivo y sus analizis y la movilidad de Christina para investigar el nivel de Etherano en Fiore-termino de decir hibiki

-Tenroujima...aun existe-finalizo el hombresillo mientras hacia una pose con brillo todos los magos estaban en shock algunos petrificados otros asombrados acaso...acaso sus amigos a los que todos habian dado por muertos ¿aun seguian con vida?¿la isla nunca desaparecio?¿o solo le estaban jugando una mala broma? pero la duda estaba...lo unico que debian hacer era investigar el lugar donde antes estaba la isla y sacar sus dudas ¿pero quienes irian?...fue en ese entonces cuando aparecio macao y le contaron lo sucedido el mismo hizo un pequeño grupo de investigacion ...

…_**Era**_…...

-no pense que aceptara Lucy-sama-decia un hombre mayor aunque en realidad no era humano su aparicencia era de un arbol con un pelo de hojas y su piel de tronco

-en realidad-suspiro-si fuera por mi no haria esto pero...eh aquí!-respondio con pesadez mientras asentia de cabeza en saludo a los demas hombres que estaban alli

-pense que estabas con macao...como lo habia visto...

-estaba lo envie al gremio ya que jellal esta de mision el unico que queda acargo es el e...

-imaginencen como queda el gremio sin una persona al cargo jajaja-bromeo Warrod Cken unos de los magos santos

-no quiero ni imaginar espero que cuando llegue este todo bien y en orden aunque no tengo mucha suerte para que eso suceda-dijo mientras se le formaba un aura depresiva a su alrededor

- si queremos volver pronto debemos empezar ya la mision-hablo el lider del grupo... el mas poderoso de los 4 dioses de ishgal

-primero de que se trata?-pregunto Jura Neekis

-el consejo averiguo que el gremio oscuro Tartaros esta ideando un plan macabro aunque con exsatitud no sabemos de que trata pero no solo eso son 6 los miembros y no son humanos son demonios del libro de Zeref usan maldiciones no tienen magia por lo que sera un poco dificil de desasernos de ellos ya que sobre ellos mismo tienen maldiciones que un solo golpe o otra cosa podria devolvernos el golpe con nuestra propia magia...

-es por eso que debemos actuar cuanto antes con nosotros seis creo que podemos lograrlo-termino warrod

-solo una cosa el maestro de gremio no es cualquier cosa-hablo el lider mirando a todos e deteniendose en lucy quien le miraba atenta-su maestro es el mostruo mas poderoso que Zeref creo incluso supera a montones a Acnologia no sera nada facil acabar con el por eso si se complica un poco la mision pediremos refuerzos al consejo y a los gremios eso incluye a Fairy Tail lucy

-no se preocupen podremos con el y cualquier cosa los chicos estaran encantados en cooperar creeme conosco a mis muchachos

-muy bien aclarado todo debemos partir ¿quien hara el honor?-pregunto el lider a lucy y warrod

-dejamelo a mi soy mas joven y tengo mas energia- repondio lucy mirando divertido a warrod quien entrecerro sus ojos con una sonrisa...lucy activo su magia de teletransportacion dejando tras su partida una luz cegadora

-espero que lo logran muchachos-hablo desde el segundo piso de la imponente estructura el presidente del consejo observando esperanzado el lugar donde segundos atrás se encontraban los magos santos hablando

…...

Las olas chocaban contra el barco del gremio y las gaviotas volaban sobre este giandolos hacia su direccion donde antes estaba la Isla sagrada de Fairy Tail una mujer de cabellos largos y verdes miraba a travez de unos minoculares el inmenso mar tratando de buscar algo algun indicio de una isla o lo que quedaria de una...

-ahh ¿de verdad esta en esta zona?-hablo la mujer

-no vemos nada-concordo un hombre vestido de vaquero

-de acuerdo a los chicos de Pegasus, hay algo de etherano en esta parte del mar-dijo un hombre

-¿Qué es el etherano en primer lugar?-pregunto otro

-¡como si supiera! algo relacionado con las moleculas dela magia...

-¿Cómo va la comunicación telepatica?

-no estoy recibiendo nada-respondio con pesades

-hey...¿estan seguros de que no debiamos traer a Romeo?-pregunto Bisca ella junto a warren, max, su esposo alzack y el par de compañeros droy y jet fueron los encargados de investigar lo dicho por los trimens -tal vez debimos forzarlo a venir

-esa no es garantia de que todos sigan con vida-dijo mirando el mapa max

-¿es verdad? el emocionarse antes de hora no nos va a...

-¡levy!-gritaron emocionados jet y droy mientras caminaban alegres en el borde del barco pensando en su querida amiga

-los de ahí ya se estan emocionando de antemano...-dijo bisca mientras los otros dos seguian emocionandose mas y mas

-se como te sientes, pero...

-¡son molestos!-les grito warren al par danzarin deteniendo su baile

-no hemos tenido suerte en estos siete años, mantengan el peor de los casos en sus mentes-les recomendo el telepatico a los chicos

-s-si-respondio jet calmado

-lo siento...-dijo droy ambos chicos deprimidos por pensar en aquella probabilidad todos abordo estaban deprimidos despues de lo dicho por warren todos querian que lo que les dijo ichiya sea verdad que la isla aun existiera pero ¿acaso estaran todos vivos?¿o estan muertos? mientras ellos pensaban no se dieron cuenta que las aves lo habian abandonado y el viento que hasta ese momento soplaba fuerte ahora se encontraba en total calma

-¿huh?

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto alzack a su esposa

-el viento se detubo...

-ahora que lo mencionas, esta muy silencioso...

-no hay aves...

-¿Qué esta pasando?

a lo lejos se encontraba una mujer con un largo vestido y su pelo rubio largo observandolos para ser mas preciso Mavis Vermillion la primera maestra de Fairy Tail ella se encontraba parada sobre el mar...solo que entre ella y el barco habia una enorme distancia donde no se podia ver claramente

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto jet-¿una persona?

-no puedo creerlo...

-¡ella esta encima del oceano!

-¡hey!¡mirenla con mas cuidado!

-¡e-ella esta de pie!

-¿Quién es?

la mujer con miro hacia el barco donde estaban todos reunidos viendole y sin mas alzo con cuidado su brazo derecho siguiendole en el movimiento su brazo izquierdo debajo deella se formo un pequeño circulo verde que sus pies tocaban y tras ella se formo enormes columnas de fuego mientras todos los del barco la miraban sin entender y otros sorprendidos de pronto el mar empezo a agitarse formando enormes olas que movian sin cesar al barco e cubriendo a la chica

-¡increible!-grito droy asujetandose de algo ya que los movimientos de las olas movian sin cesar al enorme barco mavis con un movimiento hacia adelante formo tras ella un enorme bola de agua que subia desde las profundidades del mar alcanzando una altura increible, el agua caia hacia abajo dejando ver la increible isla tenroujima...

-¡Al! eso es...

-s-si..

-¡Tenroujima!-grito asombrado max sorprendiendo a todos

-¡es Tenroujima!-afirmo warren tras el tras desaparecer el agua se veio una enorme barrera de magia protegiendo la isla y desaparecio dejando ver en su esplendor a la isla la cual volvio a su antiguo lugar moviendo un poco el agua a su alrededor...mavis empezo a moverse en direccion a la isla

-¡esa chica!¡ella acaba de ir a tenroujima!

-¡siganla!¡rapido!

-¡eh tu!¡espera! mientras la antigua maestra se movia hacia el centro de la isla los magos desendieron del barco siguiendola

-¡hey!

-¡dije que esperaras!

-¿Quién es esa chica?-pregunto bisca corriendo al lado de su esposo igual que los demas siguiendo el camino que tomo la mujer

-¡no lo se, pero nos mostro donde esta tenroujima! talvez nos lleve a donde estan todos...-repondio alzack corriendo

-¡b-buen punto!-afirmo droy tras de todos corriendo tras lo que habia sido un enorme bosque

-¡no la pierdan de vista!¡jet!

-¡ya estoy en ello!-dijo mientras activaba su alta velocidad y corria a todo lo que daba tras la mujer de cabello rubio- extraño...¿a donde se fue?-pero tras ver algo se detubo inmediatamente observando aquello sin poder creerlo

-¡jet!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿donde esta la chica?

-¿Por qué estas parado ahí? jet no podia pronunciar ninguna palabra del asombro que tenia acaso ese es...es nat-natsu? penso el mago todos llegaron hasta donde estaba el y se quedaron sorbrendidos al ver lo que veia el mago hacia mas delante de ellos se encontraba tirado y tapado con tierra su amigo e compañero Natsu con algunas vendas en su brazo -natsu...

….**_Magnolia_**…...

-romeo...¿estas seguro que no quieres ir?-pregunto macao a su unico hijo al llegar al gremio despues de despedirse de Lucy le informaron de todo ya que el era el unico que estaba a cargo de todo ya que jellal estaba de mision y aun no regresaba

-incluso si encuentran tenroujima...¿quien sabe si siguen con vida?-repondio a su padre sin despegar su vista del libro que tenia en sus manos

-¡no pienses asi!¡tienes que tener fe!-le reprocho macao mientras eran observados por todos los magos que se encontraban en el gremio

-no hemos escuchado de ellos en siete años-contesto con simpleza mientras los otros magos se miraban entre si tristes por la actitud del niño pero en ese momento un hombre mayor abrio de un partazo la puerta del gremio y todos le miraron con curiosidad

-pero que lindas hadas lastima que los matare a todos jajaja-dijo el hombre mientras sostenia en sus manos un enorme artefacto todos los magos se levantaron para pelear con aquel sujeto

-¡pudes irte al infierno!

-¡romeo, no!-hablo macao reteniendo al muchacho que habia dejado de lado el libro y ahora se encontraba delante de aquel sujeto no era la primera vez que un sujeto buscaba pelea con el gremio desde que ganaron los juegos magicos se presentaban muchos magos para pelear y siempre salian mal heridos pero ahora era diferente romeo estaba delante de todos y si resivia un golpe de seguro quedaria herido

-no me gusta tu actitud, mocoso

-dejar que sujetos como tu nos pisoteen seria una vergüenza..es por eso que yo voy a pelear!-grito el chico mientras su mano derecha se prendia en llamas de un color violeta- ¡porque a este paso, el nombre de Fairy Tail va a ser ensuciado y pisoteado por personas como tu!

-¡romeo!-grito wakaba

-¡ese tonto!-dijo su padre mientras corrian hacia donde el chico de un solo soplo el sujeto hizo desaparecer el fuego de romeo dejandolo sin su magia de fuego e indefenso ante el hombre

-ese nombre ya ha estado en la gloria por mucho tiempo...-hablo el hombre mientras se ponia a la defensiva

-¡no!-grito macao acercandose

-ustedes, imbesiles, nunca mas van a estar en la cima-respondio mientras hacia un movimiento con su artefacto con la intencion de golpear al niño pero fue expulsado hacia tras la barra del gremio por una patada, macao se acerco a romeo y este volteo para ver quien fue el responsable de aquel golpe, todos los presentes que estaban ahí voltearon su vista hacia la entrada del gremio buscando al responsable pero se encontraron con una sorpresa que dejo a mas de uno de piedra y asombrados sobre todo a romeo y macao...

alli se encontraban un joven con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes y colmillos junto a todos los demas amigos que desaparecieron Todos adsolutamente todos los que alguna vez creyeron muertos se encontraban en la puerta del gremio

-¡estamos en casa!-saludo un chico de pelo rosado

-¡lo siento, nos tomo mucho tiempo volver!-dijo un pequeño gato azul en el gremio se podia ver a algunos asombrados y otros en estado de shock por lo ocurrido pero al ver que no era un sueño muchos empezaron a llorar de felicidad y otros a sonreir como nunca antes

-¿de verdad?- pregunto un asombrado wakaba

-todos son tan jovenes!-dijo laki

-¡no han cambiado nada en estos siete años!-añadio nab

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto vijeeter

-um...-respondio cana

_**flashback **_

todos los magos que fueron a la isla a investigar estaban alrededor de natsu que aun seguia tirado en el piso

-¡natsu!¡despierta!¡vamos!-decia max mientras movia a natsu

-¡abre tus ojos, bastardo!

-ahhhhh...¡callate!-grito natsu despertando de golpe causando que todos esten contentos de verlo con vida

-¡natsu! -gritaron max, warren y jet mientras se abalanzaban contra natsu en un abrazo y droy los aplastaba en un movimiento nastu se quito a todos de encima

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?¿pero que es lo que hacen aquí?¿y acaso envejecieron un poco?-pregunto natsu con asombro tras ver a sus compañeros de gremio viejos

-¡no has cambiado en nada!

-droy, te pusiste g...

-¿huh?¿ya es de mañana?¿donde esta mi pez?-decia un gato azul enterrado en la tierra

-¡happy!-gritaron el matrimonio connell llorando de emocion

-¡esperen un poco! acabamos de ser golpeados con el ataque de acnologia y...-decia natsu mientras agarraba su cabeza

-¿Dónde estan todos los demas?

-por aquí!-repondio a la pregunta del dragon slayer una mujer de cabellos largos y rubios todos estaban asombrados y confusos con la identidad de aquella mujer

-¿Quién..?-dijieron todos pero fueron callados ya que la mujer desprendio de debajo de sus pies una luz y luego desaparecio

-mi nombre es Mavis, el primer maestro de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion.

-ahhhhhhhhhh?!-gritaron todos al unisono tras la declaracion de la maestra, esta empezo a caminar guiandolos donde estaban todos sus amigos de apoco fueron encontrando a todos los que estaban alli a excesion de lucy por supuesto

-en ese momento, tome el lazo entre ustedes y la confianza que tenian entre si y la converti en poder magico...sus sentimientos activaron Fairy Sphere, una de las tres grandes magias Fairy, es una defensa absoluta que protege al gremio en contra del mal...sin embargo, todos fueron congelados y sellados...y toma siete años liberarlos.

-de todas las cosas...para que el fundador nos proteja...

-no yo soy un cuerpo astral- dijo la maestra mientras brillaba y se elevaba del suelo- eso fue todo lo que pude hacer, transformar el poder de todos en magia, una fe inquebrantable un fuerte vinculo entre ustedes puede incluso hacer que ocurra un milagro...Fairy Tail se ha vuelto un gremio bueno,¿no es asi, tercero?-dijo mavis mientras desaparecia.

-pero...

-¿Qué sucede natsu?-pregunto happy -no veo ni huelo a lucy por ningun lado ¿donde esta?

-huh...eso veran Lucy no esta aquí esta en Earth Land-le respondio sin preocupacion alzack

-¿eeeeehhhh?-dijieron sorprendidos todos los que habian estado dormido

-si pero volvamos en el gremio les exlicaremos todo lo que ocurrio en estos años

**_fin de flashback _**

-y eso fue todo lo ocurrido-termino de relatar el tercer maestro del gremio ya todos se encontraban sentados en el gremio escuchando atentos la historia- y entonces ella desaparecio...

-¿huh?-se volteo el pelirosa ya que un chico lo miraba atento-has crecido romeo -le dijo feliz al ver al chico grande el muchacho al escuchar la voz de aquel chico al que todos creian muerto su corazon exploto de alegria todo lo ocurrido quedaba en el pasado dejando ahora un cielo totalmente despejado sin ninguna nube en cada corazon de las personas del gremio sobre todo en romeo...todos celebraban el regreso del equipo brindando y cantando en el pequeño escenario pero romero no le importo mucho eso su atencion estaba puesta en natsu y al verlo ahí no pudo mas que llorar de felicidad

-bienvenido de vuelta, natsu-nii...todos...-mientras que su cara mostraba una sonrisa la primera desde hacia siete años..


	3. capitulo 2:cambios

**_fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima la trama si es de mi propiedad._**

**_..._**

Capitulo II

Cambios...

-¡salud!-gritaron todos mientras festejaban, hacia años no se veía el gremio tan feliz después de lo ocurrido pocas veces festejaban, algunos magos tomaban otros cantaban en el escenario y otros bailaban, después de años todo volvía a la normalidad aunque no a la normalidad de hace siete años atrás...

Erza estaba muy contenta su querida amiga Millianna a la cual quería como una hermana era miembro de fairy tail sus otros amigos decidieron seguir viajando quien sabe tal vez puedan hacerse miembros de algún gremio, también por otro lado estaba feliz de que Jellal se haya convertido en un hada y dejado de ser perseguido por el consejo, le debía una Lucy y una muy grande los demás al igual que ella estaban felices no todos los días se veía a un gremio que tenga ciudad propia además la misma alegría de años atrás había regresado pero cierto peli rosa estaba medio decepcionado el no ver a su mejor amiga festejando con ellos como lo hacía antes, necesitaba verla saber cómo estaba, aun recordaba la última vez que la vio

_**Flashback **_

El ataque combinado de todo los magos de fairy tail juntando los rugidos de los Dragón Slayer Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy no lograron hacerle ni un rasguño al Gran Dragón del Apocalipsis quien se elevaba del suelo hacia el cielo preparando su ataque final contra la Isla Tenroujima su potente rugido estaba casi listo cuando algo llamo la atención del DS de fuego un sollozo de su amiga luce

-tal vez es inútil…-su mirada se dirigió a su amiga que estaba a su lado con su rostro cubierto por sus manos llorando-¿el fin de todos será aquí?

Sin pensarlo más tendió su mano hacia su compañera y amiga quien alzo su rostro lleno de lágrimas, mirándose ambos a los ojos el peli rosa hablo alentando a su amiga

-¡no vamos a rendirnos aquí!-su amiga tendió un poco su mano hacia la suya pero natsu la tomo decisivo Lucy al ver la decisión en los ojos de su amigo la alentó a no bajar los brazos

-¡bien!¡me niego a rendirme!

Todos juntaron sus manos y magia contra su enemigo quien estaba a punto de lanzar su rugido

-¡a Fairy Tail!-gritaron todos juntos después de recibir el ataque directo de Acnologia lo último que se vio fue la isla hundirse en las profundidades del mar

_**Fin de flashback **_

"Solo espero que estés bien luce"…pensó natsu antes de ser interrumpido por un grito

-¿queeeeeeeee?-grito el antiguo maestro del gremio llamando la atención de todos haciendo que cada persona que se encontrara allí detuviera lo que hacía y le prestara atención a el-¿Cómo es eso que Lucy es una maga santa?

-sí mi onesan no solo es una maga santa sino que es la ¡número uno!-grito contenta Michelle

-¡Michelle cálmate!-decía una castaña de pelo corto junto a su lado se encontraba un pollo, se podría decir que era...-Michelle quiso decir que Lucy es la primera maga santa

-¿queeeeee?-esta vez los que gritaron fueron el equipo tenroujima

-Lucy...Lucy ella ¿es una maga santa?-pregunto desconcertada erza

-y no solo eso "es la más poderosa"-contesto Jellal desde su mesa

-no lo puedo creer-decía laxus sentado desde una mesa junto a los Raijinshuu

-increíble la coneja se volvió fuerte

-¿he? no solo eso deberían ver lo que hizo con su magia Lucy-dijo para los nuevos eclair

-¿qué hizo?-pregunto curiosa miraje

-hizo...-mas no pudo terminar su frase ya que al levantar su vista diviso a sus compañeros de clase S llegando de su última misión- chicos...-dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la entrada para lanzarse a los brazos de una persona encapuchada

-cuanto tiempo eclair-dijo la persona encapuchada a quien abrazaba la maga después de unos segundo se separaron

-¡malditos!¿celebrando sin nosotros?-dijo una de las personas mientras entraba al gremio y se sacaba la capa seguida de los demás que entraban...todos los "nuevos" quedaron de piedra al ver que las personas que entraban eran Jellal, Ultear y Cobra al instante natsu, gray y gajeel se pusieron en posición de ataque-todos vosotros estáis castigados si se atrevieron a romper algo-continuo Ultear omitiendo a los muchachos que querían atacarle.

Sin importar nada meredy corrió hacia sus dos compañeros y los abrazo a ambos hacia mas de unos meses que no los veía…

-¿pero que hacen?-respondió una peli rojiza detrás de jellal seguida de una castaña a la cual inmediatamente Millianna fue a abrazarla hacia meses que estos magos habían ido de misión

-si todos me ponen atención podré contarles todo lo que se perdieron en estos siete años chicos-decía Michelle mientras limpiaba un vaso tras la barra-por favor tomen todos asientos esto tardara un poco

-¡no sueltes la lengua de mas Michelle te lo advierto!-decía eclair

-como digas eclair-chan- todos los magos que se encontraban en el gremio se sentaron en las mesas y se calmaron solo para escuchar lo que diría Michelle- bien haber por donde empiezo...

-por el principio-decía desde el fondo del gremio una castaña

-kagura-san por favor

-no le hagas caso michelle sigue-hablo eclair

-si...nuestra maestra es lucy heartfilia y en estos siete años las cosas cambiaron un poco como habrán visto tenemos magos nuevos como el equipo Crime Sorciere…

-espera ¿ese equipo quién es?-decía una sorprendida Titania

-el equipo que acabo de nombrar está compuesto por Jellal, Meredy y Ultear…el equipo Dragón Slayer Dúo son Sting, Lector, Roger y Fro…en el equipo Legión son Mary, Coco, Dan, Samuel y Sugarboy…el equipo Fire Red son Eclair, Flare, Kagura, Millianna, Kiara, Momon, Michelle y Rex…y el ultimo equipo Blanco integrado por Rufus, Yukino, Cobra, Kinana y Laki estos son los equipos que se formaron en los últimos años en pocas palabras lucy-onesan jamás bajo los brazos ni se rindió saco adelante al gremio obviamente con los demás magos también

-no lo pudo creer lu-chan…todo este tiempo…

-como decía nuestros magos clase S son Jellal, Ultear, Eclair, Rogue, Sting, Kagura y Rufus solo cuatro están presentes aquí el resto se encuentran en misión de seguro llegaran dentro de unos días...-decía la maga mientras pensaba

-se te ha olvidado la cuidad Michelle-dijo jellal en la misma mesa que se encontraba Laxus, el equipo Raijinshuu, Gildarts junto a cana y Makarov

-jellal-dijo erza sonriendo mirando al mago desde su mesa, jellal voltio y le devolvió la sonrisa a la peli roja quien solo se ruborizo

-ah sí...por cierto todos ustedes nuevos no vivirán aquí...bueno si es que quieren vivir aquí no hay problema aunque serán los únicos ya que para eso está Fairy Town

-¿fairy town?-pregunto makarov

-sí, la cuidad del gremio Fairy Tail se encuentra en las tierras Heartfilia allí es donde vivimos todos nosotros, cada mago tiene su propia casa y estamos protegidos por una barrera mágica que la propia maestra creo, además tenemos un campo de entrenamiento muy grande, un enorme lago, un pequeño bosque, y la gran mansión donde tenemos comedor, una enorme biblioteca, salón de baile, dormitorios, y tras del edificio un enorme y hermoso jardín...

-¿todo eso creo Lucy?-pregunto asombrado Gildarts

-si además el gremio tiene un hotel donde de ahí sacamos los jewels para la reconstrucción de lo que algunos magos destruyen nada mas… bueno espero que vayan a vivir a Fairy Town y…¡que siga la fiesta!

-jajaja que chica tan divertida-dijo lisanna

-es increíble lo que hizo Lucy con el gremio-le hablo miraje a su pequeña hermana

-¡Lucy es un hombre!

-¡increíble la coneja!

-por cierto-dijo Michelle mientras se acercaba a los chicos- necesito saber quiénes vivirán en la cuidad

-¿acaso no está fairy hills?-pregunto erza

-la maestra lo convirtió en un orfanato para los niños -le respondió jellal sonriéndole lo que causo que erza se sonrojara aun más de lo que estaba

-¿vivirán en magnolia o en fairy town?

-todos viviremos en fairy town…será más seguro-dijo el tercer maestro

-necesito sus nombres-respondió feliz Michelle

-yo me llamo Wendy Marvel y ella es Charlie

-un gusto Wendy, Charlie...ah una exceed aquí también tenemos unos cinco más

-tendrás más amigos Charlie-dijo Wendy a su compañera exceed y así siguieron hasta estar algunos al tope de borrachos otros dormidos y muchos aun festejando, en una mesa apartada dos dragón Slayer junto a sus respectivos exceed se encontraban hablando con un muchacho

-¿tú también puedes usar magia de fuego, romeo?-pregunto un asombrado peli rosa al muchacho que durante toda la noche estuvieron charlando de todo lo sucedido en estos siete años

-¡la temperatura del gremio se va a volver a incrementar!-decía un exceed azul

-¡también puedo crear llamas frías!-proseguía con su relato Romeo

-¡ooh, llamas azules!-dijo sorprendido un exceed negro con orejas de un oso-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el neko mientras veía como romeo levantaba llamas desde la mesa llevándolas hacia su mano, no solo él estaba sorprendido sino que los que estaban en la mesa también

-una llama purpura y pegajosa como la de mi padre-respondía con simpleza el muchacho-y llamas amarillas que huelen raro-dijo mientras hacía aparecer en su mano derecha unas llamas amarillas

-¡apesta!-se quejó natsu

-es impresionante-alago lily

-parece que tienes más talento y variedad que tu padre...-afirmo gajeel cruzado de brazos

-¿Dónde he visto esa magia antes?-pregunto natsu

-¡aye!...-respondió happy

-no le digan a mi papa pero he estado asistiendo a las clases de Totomaru-sensei

-¿entonces a eso se dedica ahora?-pregunto gajeel

"qué raro se ve feliz..."pensó lily de su compañero y amigo gajeel mientras le miraba de reojo

-¡eso me trae recuerdos! nunca logre comer todos los colores de sus llamas ¡muy bien! Tal vez vaya contigo la próxima vez propuso animado el DS de fuego

-ge-he-rio el DS de metal viendo como saltaba natsu de emoción

-lo siento natsu-nii, eres un tema tabú

-creo que se porque...-se respondía happy

-y a todo esto ¿como es la coneja?-pregunto intrigado por saber de su compañera y ahora maestra del gremio

-si ¿cómo es luce? no entendí casi nada de lo que dijeron

-¡aye natsu! yo tampoco

-mmm...Lucy-sama es realmente fuerte nadie ha visto su verdadero poder dicen que ni siquiera Acnologia lo vio antes de morir-dijo romeo dejando de piedra a los cuatros que estaban escuchando

-estas diciendo que Lucy ¿mato a Acnologia?-pregunto lily

-no solo eso sino que pienso que también tiene los poderes de él pero nose...

-¡imposible! Lucy no es un Dragón Slayer no podría matar un dragón como acnologia ella misma estuvo con nosotros cuando recibimos el ataque directo del dragón no entiendo como la coneja pudo salir de la isla todos estábamos juntos...eso no lo explico la primera maestra ¿no salamander?

-¿natsu?-dijo happy viendo a su compañero en un estado de shock

-¿natsu-nii?¿estás bien?

-¿¡que Lucy mato a un dragón!?...eso la convierte en un dragón slayer! quiero pelear con ella!..¿donde esta?

-¿estás loco salamander? ¡ni se te ocurra! te pateara el trasero con solo un golpe según lo que contaron todos Lucy ya no es más la misma...aunque una pelea para medir su fuerza no estaría mal!

-aye! y nosotros somos los tontos

-idea equivocada

-no creo que a Lucy-sama le guste pelear contigo natsu-nii

-ore...ore eso lo veremos!-sonrío alegre

¿acaso Lucy había mejorado demasiado en todo este tiempo eso era claro después de todo es la maga más poderosa aunque solo pocas personas vieron su verdadero poder, ella solo lo desataba cuando creía que era conveniente solo para proteger o terminar rápido...su magia aún no estaba del todo controlada por lo que pocas veces la utilizaba ya que debía estar sumamente concentrada para no dañar a personas inocentes o destrozar cosas como lo habían hecho en un tiempo pasado sus compañeros de equipo...

Macao miraba desde el segundo piso del gremio a todos divertirse la alegría que sentía en ese momento nadie ni siquiera Zeref podía quitársela miro hacia la mesa donde estaba su hijo sonriendo e inconscientemente él también sonrió al fin Romeo sonreía después de siete años, solo faltaban pocas personas en la fiesta…

Pero había algo que le preocupaba y eso era su maestra desde que volvió del consejo solo pensaba en aquella misión a la que enviaron a Lucy, destruir un gremio oscuro poderoso no era nada fácil y más si era tártaros el más poderoso…

Confiaba en la maga, durante todo estos años ella tuvo la fortaleza de seguir cuando el junto a los demás querían cerrar el gremio, bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su compañero fumador ahora no era tiempo de pensar sino de celebrar. Esa fortaleza que mostro Lucy alentó a los demás sin duda alguna el reencuentro comenzaba a levantar el ánimo de depresión que sumergió a Fairy Tail durante siete años.

Todo volvía a la normalidad o eso creían…

...

**hasta aqui el capitulo de esta semana pronto el capitulo tres espero que os guste!**

_**dani-chan95: hola espero que estes bien y gracias por el comentario jaja la historia esta narrada desde una tercera persona osea la autora pronto sera narrada desde un personaje de la historia igual gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer besosss!**_

_**luni-lu 123: gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste! espero que estes bien y saludos! :) **_


	4. capitulo 3:fairy town

Capitulo III

Fairy Town...

Ya había pasado un día desde la llegado de los antiguos amigos al gremio nadie había ido a sus casas y los "nuevos" simplemente aun no sabían que hacer o ir a sus antiguas casas, aunque pocos creían que aun estuvieran intactas, o ir a la llamada cuidad de las hadas todos optaron por la segunda opción además allí estarán todos los otros magos del gremio

-creo que es hora que vayan a sus casas-dijo Jellal mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el tercer maestro Makarov

-mmm...no sé...hip...creo que me quedare aquí...hip...aun me falta terminar esta botella...hip...me quedare-respondió con alta ebriedad y con sus mejillas sonrojadas makarov

-creo que tendrás que llevarlo jellal-dijo millianna mirando divertida al mago

-¡vamos! Ultear despierta a los magos que están dormidos y avisa a los otros que aun están festejando, iremos a dejarles a Fairy Tail

La maga asintió y camino hacia donde estaban los magos durmiendo en la mesa, el piso y las sillas miro a los dormidos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero desapareció enseguida y tomo la postura de siempre se dirigió hacia la silla en donde gray dormía y de un solo golpe lo tiro al piso causando que el mago se despertara exaltado

-¡maldito natsu! Acaso quieres pele…-grito el mago de hielo una vez parado pero callo de inmediato al ver que no había sido el mago de fuego quien lo tiro sino la hija de su maestra Ur

-me alegra que hayas vuelto Gray mi madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, muchas gracias por no dejar que me consuma la oscuridad y mostrarme la verdad pero levántate es hora que vayan a sus casas deben estar cansados -sin decir más se volteo y camino hacia el centro del gremio donde estaban los demás que habían despertado por el grito de gray

Jellal y Ultear guiaron a los magos hacia tras el gremio donde estaban las albercas para tele trasportarlos a la ciudad pero laxus estaba aún en su mesa sin más se levantó para irse de allí el no pertenecía a fairy tail había sido expulsado además solo se quedó en la fiesta porque los rajinshuu le rogaron que se quedara y así lo hiso pero era hora de marcharse e volvería a viajar y ahora más que nunca a entrenar, camino hacia las enormes puertas pero fue intersectado por una pequeña niña de pelo verde

-¿acaso no vas?-le pregunto al mago del rayo a lo que él solo se detuvo a observar a la pequeña Azuka

-no

-¿pero porque no?

-yo no pertenesco mas al gremio

-pero si es por eso yo te puedo ayudar-dijo con una sonrisa acto seguido cerro sus ojos el mago solo la observo **_"¿que esta haciendo la niña? pensó_** _**el**_ lo que no sabia era lo que la pequeña estaba haciendo

…Minstrel…...

En las colinas que se hallaban cerca de un pueblo en Minstrel se veía a un grupo de personas caminando hacia lo que parecía un desierto de rocas entre ellos había solo una mujer la cual estaba delante guiándolos

-espero que podamos encontrarlos pronto

-según la información del espía su ubicación es detrás de esa colina

-quien dice que tal vez nos haya mentido...

-no lo creo...si en verdad nos ha mentido lo golpeare

-nadie duda eso Lucy solo espero terminar pronto la misión

-será mejor que acampemos, está anocheciendo

-mejor hubiera sido que lleguemos al lugar donde están y acabar con ellos de una vez-expreso Lucy

-no-dijo jura mientras con su magia de tierra construía unas precaria pared unidas por un techo -es mejor que esperemos no son cualquier humano son demonios si atacamos así de la nada...-suspiro sabía que si hablaba de más Lucy se enojaría y eso era un punto en su contra

-iré a ver la zona ya vuelvo

-Lucy...

-no are nada Warrod solo inspeccionare el lugar ya vuelvo

Lucy caminaba sin dirección alguna solo quería pensar terminar con esta misión cuanto antes algo dentro de ella no andaba bien y quería descubrirlo cuanto antes, mientras caminaba encontró unas rocas donde se sentó todo a su alrededor estaba en calma no se escuchaba ningún ruido no creía que el gremio tártaros estuviera ahí de seguro el espía los había enviado a otro lugar pero el sabia a quienes le mentía no creía que fuera tan tonto como para provocar su propia muerte, mientras veía el cielo estrellado no paraba de idear una estrategia contra los demonios si no le afectaban la magia debía recurrir a otra cosa mientras estaba concentrada no se dio cuenta que alguien la veía delante de ella

-¡Lucy!

La maga soltó un pequeño gritito tras ver quien se encontraba delante de ella estaba tan concentrada viendo el cielo nocturno que no se dio cuenta cuando apareció la maestra

-primera no la vi ¿como esta?

-ya sabes que no me gusta mucho cuando me llamas así además solo me llamas así cuando estas enojada o seria ¿Qué sucede mi querida nieta?

La maga solo dio un largo suspiro solo Mavis era la única que había pasado por lo que ella estaba pasando en esos momentos de su vida la miro detenidamente aunque ya tenía muchos años aun parecía una niña y saber que esa niña es la madre de su preciada mama Layla Vermilion, que después de haberse casado con su padre Jude paso a tener el apellido Heartfilia, le había tomado tiempo aceptar aquello pero ahora estaba acostumbrada

-solo que quiero acabar con la oscuridad que hay dentro mío no sé cómo seguir…desde que el me maldijo por haber acabado con una de sus creaciones me siento en un constante como explicarlo…

-te sientes como en un acantilado si caes serás atrapada por la oscuridad y si te alejas de aquel acantilado te sentirás libre definitivamente ¿así te sientes verdad?

-algunas veces se me olvida que tú también pasaste por esto…-la rubia la miro a los ojos y le sonrió sabía que con lo que iba a decir la alegraría a la mujer- abuela muchas gracias por estar conmigo

Y Lucy no se equivocó los ojos de mavis se cristalizaron amaba a su nieta tenía mucho parecido con su amada hija sin esperar mucho la abrazo estaba tan feliz y se alegraba de haberla salvado en aquel ataque sobre Tenroujima, se separó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas debía de contarle lo sucedido en el gremio a Lucy esta se sorprendió cuando de repente su abuela cambio su rostro mostrando una serio

-tienes que saber algo…el equipo Tenrou ha vuelto…tus amigos están vivos-le dijo la primera a la rubia

Lucy se paró de donde estaba y creyó que era una broma se iba a reír pero al ver a la mujer seria se petrifico en donde estaba…¿acaso sus amigos no habían muerto? si ella misma vio como el rugido de acnologia se cernía sobre ellos su corazón iba a una velocidad increíble aquello solo le había pasado en algunas ocasiones, llevo sus manos hacia su corazón tratando de calmarlo, algo que no logro e inmediatamente las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos todo estaba en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos que salían desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Lucy, saber que lo que había soñado durante estos últimos siete años se hizo realidad no hizo más que intensificar su llanto cayendo de rodillas sobre el áspero suelo.

Mavis veía la escena desde su lugar y estaba a punto de desaparecer pero la voz de la maga le detuvo su rostro estaba oculto por su rubio cabello y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

-¿Cuándo?

-ayer volvieron al gremio

-¿puedo verlos?¿puedo ver a natsu?

-ahora se dirigen a la ciudad de las hadas a descansar no creo que sea apropiado ahora Lucy

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y mavis desapareció…una vez que pudo controlar su llanto se volvió a sentar en la roca y miro al cielo ahora tenía un motivo para acabar pronto la misión y regresar al gremio, mientras veía las estrellas en su mente aparecían los rostros de sus amigos y volvía a sonreír como lo había hecho hacía tiempo atrás Natsu... terminaría cuanto antes la misión e correría inmediatamente a verlo, saber que el estaban bien y vivo le causo una alegría inexplicable que si se tuviera que escribir no habría palabras para describirlas...

_**Lucy**_–escucho en su mente y sabia de quien se trataba sin hacerla esperar le contesto

_**si pequeña ¿qué sucede? **_

_**¡Lucy! sabes que hay fiesta aquí según mi mama llegaron unos antiguos amigos ¿Por qué no estás? **_

_**asuka estoy en una importante misión en cuanto termine voy para haya **_

_**¿promesa? **_

_**¡promesa pequeña! ¿Cómo andan las cosas por haya?¿todo bien?¿no destruyeron el gremio no? **_

_**no tía no destruyeron al gremio aunque si hubo unas peleas… por aquí todo bien ahora los llevaran a fairy town a por cierto tengo a mi lado a un hombre que vino con los magos … **_

_**¿Quién es y que sucede con él? **_

_**según escuche su nombre es laxus y se va del gremio porque dice que lo expulsaron ¿puedes hacer que vuelva a ser mago de fairy tail? por favor... **_

_**hay... odio cuando haces esa voz tuya pero igual el pasado de laxus es eso pasado déjame un minuto y lo resuelvo...mmm...listo ya tiene la marca dile que ya no vuelva a dejarnos ¿sí? **_

_**Si tía Lucy vuelve pronto **_

_**claro asuki mientras tu cuida a todos...por cierto dales de mi parte la bienvenida al gremio y que pronto los veré a todos...ahora no gastes más tu magia en comunicación telepática ¿sí? besos los amo a todos envíales mis saludos a todos no se te olvide**_

_**Sí...cuídate te amamos maestra **_

Cuando termino su comunicación telepática dirigió su vista hacia las colinas que tenía enfrente solo era cuestión de tiempo para volver a verlos a todos solo esperaba que nada sucediera en ese lapso de tiempo suspirando se dio la vuelta y volvió sonriendo al pequeño campamento improvisado mientras en el camino enviaba un mensaje telepático para cierto mago.

…Magnolia…...

Laxus no podía creer que aquella niña que tenía a su lado le hubiera puesto su antigua marca del gremio en el mismo lugar que hace años estaba...todo el tiempo la pequeña tubo sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera concentrándose en algo cuando abrió sus ojos solo lo miro y sonrió

-¿qué hiciste?

-solo le hable a la maestra ahora sígame laxus-sama-le dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba de la mano a aquel hombre y lo arrastraba hacia donde minutos antes habían salido los otros magos al llegar observo a todos frente a una gran glorieta en ningún momento el mago intento detenerse no sabía porque pero dentro de él estaba feliz de volver a ser mago de fairy tail _**"gracias Lucy te debo una" pensó**_el mago del rayo viendo a los otros magos frente a jellal y Ultear pero lo que le sorprendió fue aquel pensamiento que respondía al anterior _**"de nada laxus"**_ se detuvo de golpe deteniendo en la caminata a la pequeña niña volteo a ver si había alguien tras de él pero al voltear de nuevo observo a la niña sonriéndole

-¡vamos!-dijo asuka mientras conducía al mago donde estaban los otros

Ultear miro a la pequeña y le tendió su mano que la niña acepto gustosa soltando a laxus

-Ultear-sama Lucy me ha dicho que le da la bienvenida a todos los magos y que pronto los vera a todos ah y que laxus no vuelva a dejarnos-termino sonriendo a todos los presentes y sacando una sonrisa al equipo de natsu y al tercer maestro

-acaso…¿laxus volvió a ser mago de fairy tail?-pregunto Fred al igual que los otros magos estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo Asuka

-parece que sí...pero ahora vamos a la ciudad-contesto Ultear

-que grandiosa maestra es Lucy-decía Fred mientras lloraba de felicidad y abrazaba a Laxus al igual que Evergreen y Bickslow

-por aquí

-¿están seguro?-pregunto gajeel

-aquí es la entrada-respondió jellal

-pero eso es una glorieta y no hay nada mas

-es solo una cubierta de la puerta ven vamos a mostrarle asuka-la pequeña solo asintió y camino junto a Ultear hacia la glorieta siendo observadas por los demás caminaron hasta desaparecer ante las vista de los demás lo que causo que algunos se sorprendieran

-ven es solo una fachada para cubrir la entrada ahora vamos-seguido de jellal entraron los demás a todos los magos (excepción de jellal, asuka y ultear) se les cayó la mandíbula al observar el "pequeño" pueblo y es que en verdad no era nada "pequeño" era gigantesco

-solo los magos que tengan la marca del gremio pueden pasar la barrera mágica que nos protege pero en la mansión hay personas que no tienen la marca de Fairy Tail esa gente son de confianza

-es increíble...¿todo esto lo construyo luce?- decía un impresionado natsu

-todo esto fue construido por ella inclusive la barrera esta enlazada con la magia de Lucy cualquier amenaza que quiera entrar sin tener la marca será informado a la maestra de la misma barrera es como si tuviera vida propia

-increíble...

-todo el terreno heartfilia consiste en la enorme mansión, un enorme campo de entrenamiento, un pequeño bosque, un lago enorme, y mucho más...después podrán investigar bien si quieren ahora los llevare a sus respectivas casas-concluyo jellal seguido de ultear quien tenía a asuka en sus brazos.

Todos se sorprendían al observar las edificaciones en el terreno después de siete años todo había cambiado demasiado lo que alguna vez fue fairy hills ahora era un orfanato, el gremio tenía más prestigio que antes magos mucho más poderosos y unas incontables misiones que llegaban a cada día...después de haber caminado hacia la mansión se encontraron con la Sra. Supetto quien barría la entrada

-¡oh! joven jellal, señorita ultear y la pequeña asuka ¿que se les ofrece?

-necesitamos el listado de las casas que están deshabitadas

-ya mismo jovencito le pediré la lista a Libón

-yo la acompaño supetto-sama-hablo asuka mientras bajaba de los brazos de ultear y corría junto a la mujer para luego desaparecer tras las puertas

-¿son de confianza estas personas?-pregunto laxus

-los empleados de la mansión y sus alrededores son de confianza...-respondió ultear mientras miraba directamente al mago del rayo- además jellal explico que la barrera está unida a Lucy lo que permite que ella sepa quienes entran y salen...

-y cuando la ciudad está en peligro...-termino jellal

-interesante pensó en todo Lucy

-si maestro makarov además que las cosas últimamente se han puesto malas

-es por eso que Lucy aumento la seguridad desde que destruyo a Acnologia las cosas se volvieron difíciles

-eso explica todo jellal-dijo pensativa erza

De pronto tras la puerta apareció la encargada junto a el abuelo Belo la mujer le entrego la carpeta a jellal y se fue a seguir barriendo la entrada en cambio el hombre miro a cada mago detenidamente después de unos minutos miro a jellal quien con solo la mirada del hombre entendió que este quería hablarle en privado

-toma ultear-le dijo mientras le pasaba la carpeta- encárgate tu debo hacer algo nos vemos más tarde muchachos, maestro con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y miro fijo a erza-nos vemos erza

Sin más camino hacia el abuelo Belo quien también camino al lado de este y se fueron tras la mansión sin decir nada hasta que estuvieron seguros que nadie les escuchaba...mientras los demás se dirigían hacia las casa deshabitadas de la ciudad, cada uno fue asignado a una casa a excepción de algunos que querían estar juntos como los hermanos Strauss, y los DS con los exceed...una vez todos ubicados ultear fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

…minstrel…...

Mientras los demás dormían Lucy estaba tendida sobre la manta mirando el fuego que había a su lado ese día había recibido la mejor noticia que alguien le podía dar, sus amigos volvieron al gremio, quería ir a verlos pero no podía abandonar la misión que se le encargo no dejaría solos a sus amigos ¡eso jamás! Ella había prometido nunca abandonar a nadie y los magos estelares nunca rompen una promesa…aunque desearía ir al gremio debía reprimir todo deseo ahora su mente debía estar concentrado en como derrotar a Tártaros, definitivamente no eran cualquier gremio oscuro y les seria más difícil ya que usan maldiciones que son más poderosos que la misma magia pero eso no era rivalidad para ella.

Hacía tiempo que ella también fue maldecida por el hombre que más detesta en el mundo, si tan solo ella hubiera estado atenta nunca hubiera recibido esa maldición pero por primera vez estaba contenta de aquello ya que le serviría para deshacerse de una vez por todas al gremio que amenaza con destruir el mundo, cada demonio caería pero su confianza no le alcanzaba para enfrentar al gran demonio que según dicen es el más poderoso que creo Zeref , ni siquiera Igneel siendo un poderoso dragón pudo derrotarlo, pero si pudo derrotar a Acnologia ¿porque no a E.N.D?

La respuesta era fácil el dragón no se comparaba en nada al gran monstruo…solo esperaba que nada malo le sucediera al gremio mientras no estuviera allí. Después de pensar una y otra vez en como destruiría a E.N.D Lucy callo profundamente dormida con un solo pensamiento "destruir a zeref y E.N.D cueste lo que cueste" nadie sabía cómo terminaría esto pero estaba segura que trabajando todos los magos santos juntos podrían destruirían al mal por completo.

Llegada la mañana los magos pasaron las colinas y se encontraron con el cuartel general de tártaros, los 6 estaban preparados para dar inicio al plan de ataque que elaboro Warrod

-has lo tuyo amigo-le hablo el líder a el tercer mago santo este asintió y se fue a la entrada -Lucy tu junto a jura y Warrod ¡entrad ahora!-ordeno La maga asintió

-los estaremos esperando adentro- sin más se deslizo de la colina junto a los otros dos magos mientras el anterior mago distraía y empezaba a luchar, ella encontró una ventana de aquel enorme castillo y tras formar un árbol entraron sin ser descubiertos o eso creían…en uno de los tanto pasillos caminaban tres magos santos

-tenemos que destruir el laboratorio, según nuestro espía en el laboratorio se regeneran y hacen más demonios

-debemos acabar cuanto antes con ese lugar

-para ser más rápidos debemos separarnos, Lucy tu iras a la derecha y tu jura a la izquierda yo seguiré en la misma dirección ¡buena suerte!

Cada uno tomo un recorrido diferente mientras Jura se dirigía sin saberlo a la cárcel, Warrod a donde se encontraba el centro de comando y Lucy al laboratorio, afuera se libraba una batalla entre los tres magos que quedaron versus los demonios llamados Silver, Ezel y Franmalth… nuestra maga estelar corría hacia adelante sin ver que atrás alguien la seguía entre las sombras al igual que Jura y Warrod ninguno se había percatado que Tártaros ya sabía sobre su misión

-¿pero qué?-la maestra se detuvo al percatarse de una presencia que la seguía-¿quién eres?-pregunto sin voltearse

-al fin te veo Lucy Heartfilia

-tú conoces mi nombre pero yo no conozco el tuyo

-no es necesario reina

-como lo suponía Kyouka…ustedes ya sabían que vendríamos ahora la pregunta es ¿porque?

-querida Heartfilia tu poder es muy grande si tu sola te encargaste del Dragón es por eso que serias una excelente miembro de tártaros

-aun no me respondes…ese espía ¿ustedes lo metieron?

-no es necesario contestar solo actuar

y sin decir más la demonio se abalanzo contra Lucy causando que esta sea lanzada contra una pared y así empezó una nueva batalla mientras que Jura al igual que Warrod se toparon en su camino con Jackal y Keith en todo el castillo se podía escuchar ruidos de espadas chocando, nombres de magia y de maldiciones ni magos ni demonios daban un paso atrás pero todos estaban tan sumergidos en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta que dos demonios Tempesta y Sayla habían salido del castillo con dirección hacia Magnolia más precisamente al gremio Fairy Tail.


	5. capitulo 4:tartaros

Capitulo IV

Tartaros...

Un nuevo día en el gremio todo estaba tranquilo ya empezaba a volver todo a la normalidad algunos miembros se encontraban comiendo otros llegando de misión y yendo a una misión…en el gremio todo era calma hasta que despertara Natsu y compañía o llegaran los verdaderos problemas conocidos como Legión o Dragones Gemelos…

De todos los que estaban allí nadie se dio cuenta cuando una mujer peli rosa llego deteniendo su caminata en las enormes puertas mirando con una sonrisa a todos los magos que estaban allí pero cambio de inmediato su rostro para mostrar uno molesto

-así que es verdad…-todos los magos que estaban en el gremio voltearon hacia donde se había escuchado la voz deteniendo su mirada en la recién llegada- y yo que pensé que esos humanos mentían- termino su frase mientras se dirigía a la barra donde estaba sentado el maestro tomando.

Ella junto a los dragones Igneel, Metalicana e Grandine no se mostraron por el gremio los últimos meses, aunque solo Lucy veía a los dragones y sabia de ellos, por lo que sorprendió un poco su presencia, pero no eran los únicos que no habían formado parte de la fiesta que se celebró por el regreso del equipo Tenroujima sino que algunos miembros tampoco participaron por estar en misión…

-¿porlyusica?-pregunto sorprendido el tercer maestro

-no eh venido por ustedes…-miro hacia todos lados buscando a la persona por la que había venido al gremio pero al no encontrarla solo suspiro- quiero ver a lucy ¿donde esta esa tonta humana?

-porlyusica-sama la maestra no se encuentra-respondió tras la barra Michelle quien atendía junto a kinana y la recién integrada Miraje

-¿y saben dónde está?

-eso es lo que quiero yo también saber ¡vieja!

-¡aye!¡Natsu tiene razón quiero ver a lucy de nuevo!-al terminar su frase happy al igual que natsu fueron golpeados por una enojada peli rosa dejándolos inconscientes una vez calmada la doctora se dirigió a jellal con una mirada seria

-tenemos que hablar…¡ahora!-sin esperar a la respuesta del mago salió por la puerta del gremio siendo observada por los demás y seguida por jellal, en ningún momento se detuvo y solo lo hizo cuando llegaron al bosque que rodeaba a la ciudad

-¿Qué sucede porlyusica?-le pregunto jellal mientras observaba a su alrededor por si alguien se encontraba cerca escuchando

-Lucy…algo no anda bien ¿sabes a que misión fue?

-Macao me dijo que fue junto a los magos santos a destruir Tártaros

-no debió ir sabes muy bien que si se descontrola será un caos si algo así pasara todos correrían riesgo, sabes muy bien que zeref anda por ahí y la batalla se aproxima…-mas no pudo terminar porque jellal la interrumpió

-lose pero confió en ella no caerá en la oscuridad no mientras su corazon este con su familia y la conocemos muy bien jamás dejaría a Fairy Tail por eso es que confió en ella en estos siete años nunca dejó de lado al gremio siempre estuvo pendiente de nosotros aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, después de lo sucedido con Acnologia, no volvió a caer en la oscuridad

La maga no dijo nada por unos segundos analizando todo lo dicho por el mago no solo el sino que ella también confiaba en Lucy y sabía que no caería tan fácil ante la oscuridad pero la idea de que Lucy sea maga oscura aterraba y dolía, la peli rosa le había tomado mucho cariño a la rubia y aunque no lo mostraba le quería tanto como una hija pero con tan solo la idea de que Lucy se corrompa dolía y demasiado para ella…

-necesita entrenar su magia, es demasiado poderosa y no sabe cómo controlarlo sería su muerte si incrementara más poder necesito hablar urgente con ella en cuanto vuelva al gremio envíala enseguida a mi casa que ni siquiera descanse es urgente solo confío en ti, Eclair y Lucy los demás no…

-¿y Makarov? Creo que tenemos que decirle y mantenerle al tanto de esto…algo me dice que sospecha y no solo el todos los demás están sorprendidos por lo que hizo Lucy con Acnologia además del título que le puso el consejo no ayuda en nada

-díselo, ese viejo se preocupara al principio pero entenderá bien que nadie más se entere y dile a Eclair que su sensei quiere verla que vaya de inmediato nos vemos y cuida a los demás jellal-sin decir más volvió a retomar su camino con dirección a su casa en el bosque de Fairy town Mientras que el mago volteaba con dirección al gremio, "Lucy por favor no caigas en la oscuridad" pensaba el mago caminando sin prestar atención a nada

...

El cielo en Minstrel mostraba ese hermoso color rojizo anaranjado de un atardecer pero nuestros magos se encargaban de ocultar aquel cielo por la magia de estos, hacia horas que las peleas se habían desatado y aunque ambos bandos estaban cansados ninguno daba un paso atrás.

Solo se veían magos y demonios luchando ferozmente ninguno de estos retrocedía ni pensaba hacerlo todos pensaban lo mismo "ganar o perder" aunque ninguno de los dos bandos conocía la palabra derrota lo que impulsaba más a ganar…

Con un solo golpe Kyouka mando contra la pared a la maga haciendo que esta saliera de la construcción y chocase contra unas rocas sin esperar a que se levante transforma su mano derecha en unas garras afiladas las cuales dañan a la maga haciendo una herida la cual sangra, en un movimiento Lucy atrapa su muñeca con su mano izquierda, le encesta un golpe en su mejilla haciendo una rajadura en el casco y la tira para atrás ambas se paran mirándose el demonio tiene un pequeño corte en el labio superior mientras que la maestra solo unos corte en su abdomen

-eres resistente Lucy

-y esto es solo el comienzo demonio…

No espero a que respondiera y se lanzó a atacarla iluminando su puño derecho con el regulus de su espíritu Loke el golpe fue directo al estómago de la demonio y la lanzo a más de 5 metros de distancia golpeando contra una pared de piedra, Lucy se mantuvo en su lugar esperando el contraataque que nunca llego después de unos segundos se agacho de apoco sin dejar de mirar hacia donde lanzo a Kyouka con sus manos toco la tierra y se conectó a ella.

Hacía tiempo había aprendido una rara magia que puede controlar los elementos eso la beneficio mucho sobre todo el elemento de la tierra una magia al igual que Jura pero mucho más poderosa el hechizo que estaba utilizando se llama "sentido sísmico" una habilidad de la tierra que permite al mago detectar las vibraciones en el suelo para percibir los objetos, personas, y otros aspectos de su entorno, actuando esencialmente como un sonar, pero a través de la tierra.

Una vez que no sintió a la demonio se levantó despacio algo en el aire no andaba bien y su sexto sentido se lo decía también, mientras caminaba se cubría con una mano el rostro no sabía desde cuando todo a su alrededor se había cubierto por polvo que de seguro eran por las batallas de los magos y demonios que aún se libraban en aquel campo.

Cada paso que daba el polvo se intensificaba, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando sintió unas manos en su cuello fue ahí donde sintió a la demonio tras ella su suministro de aire se estaba cortando y no le entraba nada, sintió la sonrisa sádica de su ejecutora e pensó rápidamente en una escapatoria su mente estaba empezando a dormirse debía hacer algo rápido, una idea ocupo todo pensamiento de la maga mover el aire junto con el polvo creando un tornado y meter allí a la maldita, sin esperar ni un segundo más movió sus manos y dirigió todo el polvo hacia delante de ella creando un remolino que crecía ahora solo le quedaba meter a la demonio allí pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?¿cómo va a deshacerse del agarre que cada vez hacia presión sobre su cuello?

...

Eclair estaba sentada mirando el enorme lago que estaba frente de ella ya estaba atardeciendo y los colores rojo e anaranjado se mezclaban en el agua, era hermoso ante su vista sonrió inconsciente y escucho ruidos tras ella se puso en alerta pero recordó que no cualquiera entra a la ciudad se volteó aun sentada mirando hacia el pequeño bosque y cuando pensaba que solo era un animal vio asomarse tras unos arbustos una cabellera rosada pensó que era la doctora cuando apareció un exceed azul frente a ella

-¡hola!-hablo alegre happy a la muchacha la cual solo sonrió y volteo hacia el lago

-hola eres eclair ¿no?

La chica no contesto y vio de reojo como natsu se sentaba a su lado lanzando una caña al lago igual que el pequeño neko

-veo que no quieres hablar

-no es eso natsu…sabes que esta prohibido pescar

-en realidad no lose pero me gusta pescar y eso me hace pensar

-¿sabes? Durante el tiempo que estoy en el gremio siempre eh escuchado de tus hazañas…eres fuerte Dragneel

-solo eh peleado protegiendo a mi familia cualquiera del gremio lo hubiera hecho también no soy muy distinto a vosotros, tú también protegerías a fairy tail ¿no?

-eso ni se pregunta…Lucy fue la única persona que me tendió una mano hace seis años creo que sin ella yo no sé qué hubiera sido de mi…durante todo el tiempo que estoy con ella no hubo ningún día en que no me nombrara tu nombre, Natsu Dragneel, siempre hablaba de las misiones que hicieron juntos y después con el equipo las aventuras que compartieron todos juntos, las veces en que la salvaste del enemigo…ella los extraño mucho

-me alegra escuchar que nunca me olvido pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es lucy ahora? No estuvo en la fiesta que se hizo y tengo muchas ganas de verla…no la eh visto en mucho tiempo creo que tendré que prepararme para una de sus lucy kick me va a doler pero lo soportare

La maga miro al DS de fuego **_"¿acaso quiere ser golpeado por Lucy?" pensó_** si era así entonces debía admitir que los otros mago tenían razón al decir que era un niño para su edad, si recibía un golpe de la rubia de seguro estaría inconsciente toda una tarde

-Lucy se hizo muy fuerte si tan solo te diera un golpe te dejaría inconsciente toda una tarde

-solo quiero verla haría cualquier cosa con verla Michelle me dijo que no contestaba la llamada a través de lacrima

-ella está en una misión que el consejo le dio y contestando a tu pregunta-la maga volteo mirando al lago-sigue siendo aún rubia su pelo le llega hasta la cintura y usa vestido blancos me habían dicho que antes usaba…

-remeras cortas y faldas

-si-miro de reojo al muchacho y noto que sonreía más haya estaba el pequeño neko pescando ignorando a los grandes-cuando la conocí usaba esos vestidos blancos hasta el día de hoy algunas veces cambian de color pero siempre tiene alguna cosa blanca…

-la extraño ¿sabes en qué lugar fue hacer la misión? Quiero ir a verla

-no sé dónde queda el lugar pero es lejos ¿harías ese viaje en tren con tus mareos solo con verla?

-¿Cómo sabes lo del mare…-no termino la frase cuando recordó que lucy le había hablado de él a la chica sonrió y dejo de mirar la caña para verla a los ojos-por lucy moverías montañas ella es mi compañera y amiga haría cualquier cosa por ella soportaría todo incluso los transporte solo por verla

-me tengo que ir a entrenar a romeo te dejo tranquilo-se levantó y sacudió el pasto de su vestido escarlata le dedico una sonrisa al mago de fuego como despedida y se encamino hacia el campo de entrenamiento cuando una pregunta paso por su mente se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico el cual la miraba -una última pregunta…tú ¿amas a lucy? No me refiero como amiga o compañera de equipo me refiero a como un hombre ama a una mujer

-yo…

-piénsalo…ya que tus ojos lo dicen a gritos al igual que tu boca no te mientas-sin decir más volteo de nuevo y camino hacia el bosque con dirección al campo sin antes agregar un últimos comentario mientras desaparecía entre los arboles- no eres el único interesado en ella-dijo desapareciendo dejando a natsu junto a happy solos

-¿cómo un hombre ama a una mujer?

El mago se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras mientras su atención volvía a su caña, por su mente pasaban millones de imágenes de su rubia compañera su recuerdo en la Isla Tenrou aún seguía latente en su mente el ultimo recuerdo que tenía con su amiga todo Había pasado rápido para el ¿acaso su amistad se había convertido en amor? No lo sabía pero estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa por luce inclusive dar su vida a cambio de que ella este bien…el Dragón Slayer miro al cielo que ahora estaba oscuro y cubierto de estrellas

-quiero vete de nuevo luce…- susurro al cielo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía sin darse cuenta que su compañero exceed había escuchado todo

...

Un golpe con el codo en el abdomen había saco a la demonio tras ella y con ayuda de Loke, Capricornio y Escorpio la lanzo contra el remolino ahora lucy estaba libre y debía ayudar a sus amigos los cuales ya estaban cansados además de que su magia disminuía a cada momento tanto la de ella como la de los otros magos, los soldados que protegían al castillo habían caído, Warrod destruyo el laboratorio mientras que los otros magos santo derrotaron a Franmalth y Keith.

Lucy junto al segundo mago santo peleaba con el Devil Slayer de hielo, Silver, no podían moverse mucho ya que cada vez que lo hacia el demonio congelaba el suelo lo que provocaba que refalaran y no pudieran atacarle la única opción que había era un golpe sorpresa o bien usar la misma magia que él.

Con un movimiento de manos el demonio congelo los pies de los magos lo que tomo por sorpresa a ambos, Kyouka aprovecho aquel momento para usar su maldición en la maga celestial con solo una mirada lucy empezó a sentir punzadas de dolor en sus brazos y piernas, sentía como miles de ajugas se incrustaran en su piel hasta llegar a sus huesos haciendo que gritara del dolor.

El otro mago no podía hacer nada no solo sus pies estaban congelados sino que el hielo se estaba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, los gritos desgarradores de su compañera se escuchaban por todo el lugar y provocaban que algo dentro de él se estremeciera, él amaba a lucy aunque nunca se lo había dicho, es por eso que nunca permitiría que ella sufriera sin pensar mucho más creo una proyección de el al lado del devil Slayer quien golpe con su puño en el rostro del hombre mandándole lejos de allí…la demonio le miro con ojos asesinos mientras intensificaba las sensaciones de dolor en la rubia pero no lo consiguió ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mago se había liberado del hielo lanzándose sobre ella y al igual que su compañero mandándola lejos de allí.

Una vez liberada del poder de Kyouka lucy cayo de rodillas al suelo el otro mago la libero del hielo que subía por sus piernas causando que callera de costado su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso algo que no podía permitirse debía ayudar a sus amigos y terminar cuanto antes con el gremio oscuro sintió como unos brazos la alzaban del suelo y la sacaban del lugar.

-¡salgamos de aquí ahora!- grito el líder del grupo con la maga rubia en brazos

Los otros magos al escuchar el grito del líder retrocedieron hacia las colinas a regañadientes jamás habían huido de una batalla.

...

-¡porque me sacaste del campo!

-era por tu bien lucy estabas herida apenas respirabas

-¿acaso vez alguna herida en mi cuerpo? Era solo unos minutos para restablecerme del dolor nada más ¡hubiéramos sido capaces de ganar!

-cálmate por favor ya está…perdimos esta batallas pero…

-ni te atrevas a seguir hablando de perder warrod esto es patético –dijo el tercer mago santo mientras golpeaba la mesa con ira

Después de haber salido del campo warrod fue el encargado de llevarlos a todos al país vecino Joya usando su magia verde allí se alojaron en el primer hotel que encontraron todos estaban heridos y debían tratar sus heridas antes que se infectara mientras lucy estaba inconsciente sobre una cama los demás se fueron a comer y tomar algo desde la mañana no habían comido bocado alguno ni tomado estaban hambrientos, se sentaron en la mesa y comieron hasta que lucy se había despertado enojada, el líder trataba de calmarla pero no podía él también estaba enojado nunca había perdido una batalla pero no solo el sino que el tercer y cuarto mago santo estaban igual que la rubia pero no habían hablado al respecto.

-calma no solucionaremos nada con esta actitud

-tienes razón Jura como primera maga santa hablare con los del consejo y me are cargo de este fracaso -sin dejar que alguien más hable se encamino a su habitación y saco la lagrima y llamo al consejo

-dígame señorita Heartfilia

-quiero hablar con el presidente Gran Doma ¿se encuentra ahí?

-como habrá notado es de noche y él se encuentra en su casa pero aquí estoy yo repórteme de su misión

-prefiero hablar con el directamente

-como prefiera mañana mismo le diré que se contacte con usted

-no…deje yo llamare mañana a primera hora

-le comunicare buenas noche jovencita

-buenas noches…

Una vez terminada la comunicación lucy dejo sobre una pequeña cómoda la lagrima y se tiró de espalda sobre la cama en si no estaba adolorida solo cansada su brazo derecho viajo hasta sus ojos y descubrió que estaba llorando inmediatamente se sentó sobre la cama y toco una vez más sus parpados se sorprendió cuando vio que lloraba se quitó las lágrimas y cerro fuerte sus ojos esto aún no acababa no se iba a rendir tan fácil que haya perdido estaba batalla no significaba que haya perdido la guerra ¡no podía perderla maldición!

Reprimió sus ganas de llorar no iba a tirar siete años de entrenamiento a la basura por una pelea que perdió esto era solo el principio. Una vez estuvo calmada se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo su única salida en esos momentos, el sueño.

…..Fairy Town….

El sol se había ocultado hacia bastante tiempo y aun se veían magos entrenando y paseando aun por la ciudad de las hadas mientras que en la mansión aún seguían magos comiendo o charlando entre esos magos se hallaban el equipo de Natsu y el Shadow Gear

-es impresionante lo que ha hecho lu-chan con el gremio

-tubo que cargar con el gremio durante estos siete años eh de admirarla hizo un gran esfuerzo

-erza tiene razón lucy es impresionante deberían haber visto como derroto a Acnologia-casi grito jet

-¿hum?¿ustedes vieron como lo derroto?-interrogo Gajeel

-eh…no exactamente pero vimos el cuerpo estaba tendido sobre la tierra en Clover el consejo al día siguiente de lo sucedido dio la noticia fui inmediatamente a ver como estaba la maestra y ahí lo vi estaba cubierto de sangre sobre todo su pecho sus alas estaban desplegadas como si hubiera intentado huir o estaba en el aire cuando recibió el ataque que lo mato no se eso pero cuando llegue la maestra estaba sentada al lado del cuerpo mirándole creo que me dio un poco de miedo eso

-¿pero alguien vio la batalla jet?¿Solo lu-chan estaba peleando?

-no levy-san el mago santo Jura estaba con ella aunque el solo dijo que lucy acabo con el Dragón sola y nada más, no quiso dar ninguna declaración sobre lo sucedido

-¿solo jura sabe?-pregunto curiosos Lily

-solo él estuvo con ella el resto de las personas que estaban allí huyeron cuando apareció el Dragón…no debería decir esto pero…-jet hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercaran más hacia el- hay un rumor sobre la maestra muchos dicen que ella no utilizo todo su poder y creo que tienen razón yo llegue dos horas después de su muerte y lucy no se notaba cansada ni nada por el estilo

-¿eso quiere decir que lucy es mucho más fuerte y poderosa de lo que fue el Dragón?-hablo sorprendido el mago del Ice Make, Gray.

-toda la noche estuvo peleando ella y Jura y cuando llegue no parecía cansada en cambio el otro mago se le notaba súper cansadísimo

-Natsu creo que tendrás que pensar muy bien esa idea tuya de querer pelear con lucy al igual que tu Gajeel –dijo la Titania mientras miraba a ambos chicos los cuales miraron hacia otro lado

-¡esa idea estúpida tuya cabeza de lava!¡Es una estupidez! Ni te atrevas a pelear con lucy ¿porque no peleas conmigo idiota?

El mago de fuego se abalanzo contra el mago del hielo pero fue detenido por un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente al igual que su amigo/enemigo

-¿alguien más quiere pelear?-amenazo Erza al grupo todos quedaron callados el rostro que mostraba erza era de temer

-e..tto…¿Cómo fue lucy capaz de matar a un dragón si no es un Dragón Slayer?

-¿hum? Wendy tiene razón lu-chan no es un DS ¿Cómo mato a Acnologia?

-levy nadie sabe cómo lo mato…

-solo sabemos que lucy fue quien le dio fin a su vida –hablo droy terminando la oración de su compañero jet

-tal vez llamo a unos de sus espíritus celestiales- respondió Natsu mientras se levantaba del suelo seguido por Gray

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión cerca de la mansión todos los magos que estaban allí se dirigieron al lugar de donde provino el sonido mientras ambos equipos corrían a la par el fuego provenía del campo de entrenamiento en el camino se encontraron con muchos más magos, unos salían de sus casas y otros veían del bosque todos iban a la misma dirección que ellos, el campo de entrenamiento, cuando llegaron se encontraron con lo que nadie creyó ver a su más poderosa maga tendida sobre el suelo sangrando y ni qué decir del campo estaba total mente destruido como si un tornado hubiera pasado por allí.

El primero en reaccionar fue Jellal yendo a socorrer a Eclair mientras era seguido por Ultear, Makarov y Gildarst los otros magos veían la escena con desesperación no solo era la maga del Fenix sino que otros miembros estaban en la misma situación tendidos sobre el suelo y sangrando.

Natsu y Gajeel olfatearon el lugar y detectaron una presencia oscura

-hay algo en el campo -grito natsu llamando la atención de todos

-si lo presiento también –afirmo Makarov

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Meredy

-¡todo el mundo manténganse alerta a cualquier movimiento! –grito Gildarst

Algunos magos estaban alertas mientras que otros ayudaban a los heridos la primera en detectar algo fue…

-¡allí al alguien ésta entre el humo! –grito la pequeña Azuka mientras era agarrada fuertemente de la mano por su madre Bisca

-¡CUIDADO! –grito levy cuando ráfagas de vientos se dirigían hacia la pequeña y su madre Sin dar mucho tiempo Bisca cubrió tras ella a su hija e instintivamente cerro los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llego al abrir los ojos se encontró con Wendy quien mantenía sus brazos alzados hacia el cielo nocturno creando una barrera de aire que detuvo el ataque salvando a la pequeña niña y su madre

-gracias Wendy –agradeció la maga de pistola

-¿pero qué…?

-una humana detuvo mi ataque ¡increíble! Lástima que no durara mucho –hablo alguien tras la nube de humo

Unos segundos bastaron para qué árboles fueron cortados y algunos magos quedaran con cortes la primera en atacar fue Kagura seguida de Erza y el resto de los magos eran dos personas contra más de cincuenta magos pero de un momento a otro Flare, Meredy y Millianna empezaron a atacar a sus amigos

-Flare ¿Qué haces?¡ataca al enemigo no a tus amigos! –gritaba Ultear mientras era golpeada por el pelo mágico de Flare

-¡no soy yo algo me controla Ultear! –decía entre lamentos la maga

-¡Millianna! –grito Macao mientras recibía un golpe de la nombrada tirándolo lejos del lugar

-¡lo siento Macao-sama!¡por favor ya basta no quiero golpear a mis amigos!

-no me interesa si son sus amigos ustedes magitas acabaran con ellos igual que la chica Fenix –hablo la mujer mientras golpeaba en el estomagó a Erza y pateaba sacándole del campo a Gajeel

Eran dos demonios luchando contra algunos magos del gremio que quedaban la mayoría había sido noqueada y herida.

Las cosas estaban empeorando a cada momento la mayoría de los magos estaban cayendo solo quedaban los magos clase S junto a algunos otros magos como el equipo Tenrou y algunos de los que se integraron en estos últimos siete años todo se complicaba Fairy Tail estaba perdiendo hasta que…

-¡colmillo destellante de Dragón de las sombras divino! –se escuchó por todo el campo haciendo aparecer un potente rayo de Sombras y Luz Todos los magos del gremio que estaban en pie voltearon hacia la dirección de dónde provino el ataque, Jellal sonrió al ver de quienes se trataban.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Sayla mirando a los recién llegados

-mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe y él es Rogue Cheney –dijo apuntando a su compañero- y somos los Dragón Slayer Dúo, magos de Fairy Tail

-y nosotros somos el equipo Legión y entre todos los derrotaremos!

-insignificantes humanos quiero que recuerden mi nombre ya que será la última cosa que oirán soy Tempesta una de las nueves puertas de Tártaros

-y yo Sayla miembro de Tártaros y una de las nueves puertas demoniacas

-pues nosotros somos Fairy Tail y no nos rendiremos –hablo orgulloso Natsu

El primero en lanzar un ataque fue Fairy Tail recibiendo inmediatamente un contraataque ahora solo quedaba en manos de los magos ganar… o su maestra ¿Quién sabe?

Fairy Tail vs. Tempesta y Sayla esta batalla estaba por comenzar.

...

Lucy despertó exaltada y sudando había recibido una alerta por parte de la barrera que cubría la ciudad de las hadas, algo había entrado a la fuerza en la ciudad una magia negra poderosa sin esperar más se levantó de la cama y recito un hechizo volvería con los magos santos antes del amanecer pero ahora la necesitaban en Fairy Town y no iba a dejarlos…un minuto después en el cuarto de la maga celestial se observaba un brillo blanco que desaparecía.

Y eso solo deducía una cosa…Lucy había vuelto a Fairy Town.

...

les gusto :) reviews..

no les gusto mi nove :( ¿un reviews?

espero que os guste besos! :)


	6. capitulo 5:fuera de control

_hola ¿como estan? espero que bien...muchas gracias por los comentarios denserio muchas gracias hay algunas personas que preguntaron algo aqui les respondo si?_

**_guest:_**

_1_si definitivamente ultear ayudara a aumentar su poder _

_2_no te voy a dejar con la intriga así que ya te digo si los veran ¡mas adelante! pero los veran...creo que este capitulo te dara una idea a futuro de lo que sucedera en esta historia_

_3_jajaja con respecto a eso..obiamente abra celos y peleas pero habra que leer para saber quienes estan interesados les dejara con la boca abierta...eso creo :/_

_muchas gracias guest por dejar tu reviews..._

_por cierto para que entiendan la historia es narrada en tercera persona osea la autora narra no los personajes talvez mas adelante narre lucy o natsu o algun otro no se muy bien...por cierto cualquier duda pregunten con gusto les respondere..._

_muchas gracias por leer y comentar..aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo _

_si les gusto reviews y si no...¿igual?_

...

**Capitulo V**

_**Fuera de control...**_

Lo que antes había sido un campo de entrenamiento ahora estaba muy lejos de ser eso…grietas, pozos, sangre, magos heridos era lo que decoraba en esos momentos aquel lugar, mientras peleaban nadie se percató que la barrera había desaparecido aquella luz dorada ya no estaba, si otras personas pensaban en atacar la tendrían bien fácil.

Lo magos estaban tan concentrados en la batalla que no sabían que es lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Natsu ataco a Tempesta con su puño encendido en fuego pero el demonio lo esquivo a tiempo pero no vio a Gajeel y Cobra quienes le lanzaron un rugido de dragón golpeándole directamente en su pecho derribándole al suelo mientras Sting y Rogue entraban en la pelea.

En otro lado del campo algunas mujeres del gremio se enfrentaban a la demonio Sayla, pero no podían llegar a ella, con un sucio truco obtuvo bajo su control a Kagura y Michelle junto a Meredy .

Flare y Millianna la habían dormido no querían hacerle daño pero las "nuevas" que estaban bajo la maldición peleaban duro sobre todo la maga clase S, Kagura, de ella se encargaba Erza junto a Bisca, Coco, Mary, Juvia, Cana en cambio Michelle y Meredy luchaban con Lisanna, Levy y Evergreen e Mirajane y Ultear combatían con la demonio.

Los hombres no se quedaban atrás Tempesta era realmente fuerte los seis Dragón Slayer combatían contra el demonio al igual que el tercer maestro, Jellal, Gray y el que tiempo atrás había sido el más poderoso del gremio, Gildarts, los demás que aún se mantenían en pie los enviaron a ayudar a los magos que se encontraban en el campo.

Desde lejos se podía observar como los brillos de las magias dominaban el campo, los Dragones Gemelos al igual que Cobra entraron rápidamente en Dragón Force sorprendiendo un poco a los otros DS por entrar rápidamente en aquel estado…las espadas de Erza chocaba constantemente con la de Kagura mientras por otro lado Michelle golpeaba brutalmente a Levy y Lisanna….las luchas no cesaban había muchos heridos pero había tres personas que miraban desde lejos las peleas.

...

-Lucy se ah ido ¿no? -pues no está en su cuarto –contesto Warrod

-¡esa mujer! No debería…

-no se preocupe líder ella sabe defenderse después de todo le quito su puesto de primer mago ¿no? –burlo el tercer mago santo

-porque mejor no te vas a dormir –le miro con caras de pocos amigos

-de seguro se fue a caminar por ahí

-¿y tú como puedes saber eso? –interrogo el líder a Jura

-¡tranquilos!...debe de haber ido a despejar su mente –calmo Warrod

El tercer y cuarto mago santo se miraron sabían que si la discusión continuaba el ambiente se volvería más tenso de lo que estaba…todos los magos presentes sabían que el segundo le tenía un gran aprecio a la primera maga pero la pregunta era ¿hasta qué punto la quería? Muchas veces se mostró sobre protector con la chica hasta parecía su esposo y la cuidaba como si fuera un vaso de cristal a punto de romperse cuando en realidad la maga era más fuerte que todos ellos.

Aunque no lo dirían encontraron absurdo el motivo por el cual se tuvieron que retirar de aquella batalla lucy no mostraba en su cuerpo ninguna herida y si la hubiera tenido con su magia siempre se curaba no era la primera vez que se lastimaba y el líder hizo tanto escandaló.

Cuando vieron que el segundo no se calmaría pronto decidieron despedirse e ir a dormir ya mañana con calma hablarían bien del asunto ahora tenían que descansar.

El segundo mago santo se quedó solo en la habitación no era la primera vez que se comportaba así debía cambiar esa actitud que le fastidiaba a él y a los demás, la rubia era grande para cuidarse sola pero a él le molestaba que se fuera sin avisar eso lo ponía furioso ahora descansaría pero apenas vea a la maga hablaría seriamente con ella, sin más fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama no tardo mucho tiempo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cada mago dormía sin saber que muy lejos de aquel lugar su maga rubia se estaba descontrolando de apoco.

...Fairy Town...

Desde la terraza de la mansión Wendy, Charlie, Romeo y Azuka quien tenía en sus brazos a Momon observaban las batallas que se daba en el campo de entrenamiento o lo que quedaba del campo, una lágrima cayo por la mejilla de la peli azul ver a sus amigos como caían derrotados no era fácil, su corazón se apretujaba cada vez que un mago caía… al ver que Fred, Elfman y Bicklow junto a Jet y Max traían a los heridos bajo corriendo a la enfermería y ayudo en lo que pudo a sanarlos sobre todo a la maga del Fenix, ella tenía unas profundas cortadas en los brazos yen su cabeza una cortada que comenzaba en la frente y terminaba en el ojo izquierdo

-¡Eclair! –grito el pequeño animalito compañero de la maga

La maga al escuchar su nombre empezó a abrir los ojos de apoco, la luz le molestaba, su cabeza al igual que sus brazos y su abdomen dolía como los mil demonios, se tocó con una mano su cabeza y sintió algo liquidó, fijo sus vista en su mano y se percató que estaban con sangre al igual que sus brazos quiso incorporarse pero le dolía demasiado su cuerpo, no pudo aguantar y se tumbó de nuevo

-no deberías levantarse si quieres recuperarte –hablo bicklow

-¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas? –pregunto Fred mientras dejaba sobre una mesa a otro mago inconsciente -no me acuerdo de nada…lo último que recuerdo es que estaba entrenando y de repente todo se volvió negro –respondió Eclair mientras Wendy la curaba

- controlar a las personas no es de ¡hombres! –decía enfurecido Elfman

-son demonios juegan sucio no tendrán compasión con nadie –comento Max

-¿Qué dices max?

-eclair tras pasaron la barrera demonios y ahora están atacando al pueblo –la miro y volteo a ver la salida- debemos traer más magos que están heridos no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada –Max salió de la mansión seguido de los otros 3 magos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto la maga del fuego desconcertada

-¡Eclair! Me has asustado ¿estás bien? –hablo Momon mientras se lanzaba en los brazos ya curados de la joven

-Momon estoy bien muchas gracias Wendy –agradeció–¿pero qué sucede?

Los tres chicos se miraron Romeo dio un paso adelante con su mirada puesta en el suelo y sus puños fuertemente apretados sentía rabia, mucha rabia.

Cuando pensaba hablar algo lo interrumpió su vista se clavó en las enormes puertas de la mansión abiertas desde ellas una persona avanzaba hacia ellos su mirada era seria y recorría todo el lugar viendo a cada mago detenidamente sus manos se convirtieron en puños y sus ojos fueron cerrados con fuerza, su mandíbula estaba apretada fuertemente un poco más de presión y se podía romper los dientes, una vez que llego hasta ellos abrió los ojos mostrando ese color café que ahora se estaban convirtiendo en negro

-lu-lucy –tartamudeo asombrada Wendy y Charlie viendo a su amiga

-lucy –susurro Eclair desde su lugar

-¡luly! –grito Asuka corriendo hasta la maga quien se agacho y extendió sus brazos esperando a la menor

Un segundo después Lucy y Azuka deshicieron el abrazo y se acercó a Romeo quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo, no tenía el valor para mirar a su maestra a los ojos, mientras sus amigos peleaban por fairy tail y el allí sin poder hacer nada, de un momento a otro una mano toco su mentón e hizo que su vista se fijara en la maga quien sonreía.

-no tienes porqué ponerte mal Romeo ayudar aquí es lo mismo que estar halla

-pero…

-nada de peros eres valiente pero te necesitamos aquí no halla

El mago atino a asentir con su cabeza, la maestra giro su vista y sonrío al ver a la pequeña Wendy de vuelta se acercó a ella y la abrazo siendo correspondida de inmediato sintió como unas gotas de aguas caían en su hombro se separó lentamente de la pequeña, sujeto su rostro con sus manos y sus dedos removieron todo rastro de agua.

Charlie se mantenía expectante en su lugar estaba sorprendida de ver a la maga celestial de nuevo, la Lucy de hace años no se comparaba en nada a la nueva que estaba frente a ella, su apariencia había cambiado, su pelo largo llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura y brillaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por las puertas abiertas, su rostro lucia más mayor y definido, en su cuello un colgante plateado con un ala, su cuerpo seguía igual un poco más alta pero igual de delgada, pero lo que más llamo la atención a la exceed era su vestimenta no usaba sus "provocadoras" ropas sino que lucía un vestido descotado celeste claro tirando un poco a blanco con tirantes y una cinta dorada atada en la cintura.

El vestido le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, su calzado eran unas sandalias negras con cintas que cruzaban toda la mitad de sus piernas y terminaba allí en un nudo…había cambiado de eso no había duda sobre todo en su magia desprendía una cantidad increíble, lo sentía.

La maga miro a la exceed y sin esperar ni decir nada la abrazó, Charlie se dejó abrazar aunque no lo diría la había extrañado y le dolió saber que durante estos siete años ella sufrió sola, cerro sus ojos sintiendo los cálidos brazos…pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

**_ Charlie estaba parada frente a un ciudad pero no pudo reconocer cual era, su vista observaba a todas las personas que pasaban por aquella calle todos sonriendo con sus hijos y hablando entretenidamente, cerro sus ojos y cuando los volvió abrir aquella ciudad estaba destruida totalmente el fuego consumía todo a su paso, cuerpos de personas muertas en el suelo era el panorama que se veía, sin esperar más corrió hacia donde se escuchaba ruidos y cuando llego no creyó lo que sus ojos veía, eran dos enormes dragones peleando entre si uno blanco y el otro negro, se mordían, se rasguñaban, ninguno tenía piedad del otro, escucho una voz conocida entre el fuego volteo para ver a la persona y se llevó una sorpresa al reconocerlo, tras ella estaba un enorme dragón rojo y subido en su espalda Natsu, el chico miro detenidamente al dragón blanco y pronuncio algo muy débil que al escuchar Charlie abrió grande sus ojos de la sorpresa y miro de nuevo al dragón blanco no podía creer que eso fuera real, cerro sus ojos y susurro lo mismo que lo el DS del fuego _**

**_–lucy … _**

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró en la misma posición que estaba antes de tener aquella visión, en los brazos de la maga, al separarse de esta la miro a los ojos y se estremeció al recordar lo que vio hace segundos.

Lucy la dejo en el mismo lugar que antes estaba y se encamino hacia dónde estaba Eclair, se sentó a su lado ambas se abrazaron

-¡perdóname no fui fuerte no sé qué me paso!

-no te preocupes los hare pagar…¡por todo! –afirmó Lucy mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la entrada volteo y miro directamente a su amiga/hermana

–te dejo a cargo a los niños cuídalos –sin decir más salió de la mansión pero se encontró con la peli rosa en la entrada sin dejar a que esta hable la abrazo.

Porlyusica se sorprendió al recibir el inesperado abrazo por parte de la rubia pero correspondió enseguida, en el abrazo detecto como cambiaba la magia de Lucy

-ten cuidado lucy –hablo mientras se separaba

-ayúdalos por favor –susurro en el oído de la doctora y se fue corriendo hacia la batalla mientras la peli rosa entraba en la mansión para ayudar a los heridos junto a la pequeña Wendy

...

El fuego se expandía por todo el pequeño bosque, Natsu estaba más concentrado en derrotar a aquel demonio que no se media con su poder y ninguno de los demás magos podía detener el fuego su prioridad era derrotar a ambos demonios

-¡rugido del dragón de fuego! –lanzo el mago

-¡rugido del dragón de hierro! –lanzo Gajeel

-¡rugido del dragón de veneno! –lanzo Cobra en Dragón Force

Los rugidos se combinaron junto al rayo que lanzo Laxus creando un potente, arrasando todo a su paso y pegando directo al demonio quien solo atino a protegerse, el ataque causo una explosión (_recuerden que Natsu y los demás que llegaron de la isla no han entrenado todavía por lo que están muy atrasados con la magia actual_) que llamo la atención de Sayla lo que aprovecho Miraje y Ultear, ambas combinaron su magia también y la mandaron a volar.

El primero en levantarse fue Tempesta su ropa estaba rasgada y se notaba claramente molesto se miró su cuerpo y rompió su pequeña capa dejando su torso al descubierto levanto su vista y la puso en todos los magos que estaban allí por su cuerpo recorría furia nunca pensó que podían ver magos capaces de golpearlo siquiera. Tras el apareció Sayla igual que el con cara de total enfado.

Si las miradas mataran todos los magos estarían muertos y los demonios por igual. Erza junto a las chicas habían sido capases de ganarle a Kagura y Michelle aunque sus niveles de poder estaba en nivel critico

-no creí que habrían magos capaces de luchar con alguno de nosotros…

-¡basta de juegos!¿Quieren pelear?¡entonces peleen! –hablo la demonio

De un segundo a otro Cobra golpeo a Gajeel en la cara tirándole al piso, todos los magos le miraron

-¿Qué me sucede?

-¡maldita deja de controlarnos!-grito enfurecido Natsu

El DS de veneno se lanzó contra Jellal y Laxus pero fue sujetado por Gildarts mientras intentaba zafarse del mago de gravedad lanzo un rugido contra los otros que estaban allí liberándose por fin de los brazos que lo sujetaban su cuerpo se movió llevándole hasta delante de los demonios quien le dieron una sonrisa…¡maldición estaba siendo controlado! Debía zafarse antes que dañe a sus compañeros dentro de él existía ese miedo a estar solo de nuevo a no tener a nadie, que todos le rechazen…

Lucy le había sacado de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido fue la única persona que le tendió la mano cuando todos le odiaban, ella le dio una oportunidad de cambiar, una oportunidad que aprovecho. Miro con dolor a sus amigos, no controlaba sus movimientos aquella demonio lo tenía a su merced.

En el momento que entro en el estado Dragón Force, lanzo un rugido con dirección a sus amigos algo a más bien alguien desvió sin mucho esfuerzo su ataque re-direccionando al cielo nocturno, cuando el polvo que se había levantado por el rugido cesó y se pudo ver lo que ocurría algunos se quedaron en shock al ver a la persona que estaba delante de ellos.

Lucy miro con ira a los demonios y con un movimiento de manos libero a Cobra de las garras de Sayla quien inmediatamente corrió a su lado sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

La sonrisa de Erick aplaco un poco la ira de la maestra aunque cuando voltio a mirar a los magos tras ella observo a Kagura y Michelle tiradas en el suelo (_recuerden que algunos magos se llevaban a los heridos por lo que solo quedan pocos_), apretó sus manos fuertemente convirtiéndolos en puño.

Nadie absolutamente nadie se metía con su familia y salía ileso. Haría pagar a esos dos demonios por el daño que le causo a sus muchachos mejor dicho a su familia.

-que me dañen a mi es una cosa pero –apretó inconscientemente más sus manos- que dañen a mi familia es algo que no pasare por alto.

-lucy… –susurro natsu sorprendido camino hacia la maga pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se interpuso en su camino y en el de los demás que querían ver a la maga

-será mejor que ahora no vayan con ella ahora…después podrán hablar y verla mejor –contesto Jellal a los magos

-la maga que mato a Acnologia…interesante…tu historia me interesa

-no dejare que se salgan con la suya…no lo permitiré…si quieren destruir Fairy Tail ¡primero tendrán que pasar por encima de mí! Y créanme no les facilitare nada

-entonces no hay más nada que hablar…¡acabare contigo! –finalizo Tempesta

Lucy levanto sus manos hacia el cielo y cerró sus ojos, el demonio se adelantó posicionándose delante de la maga

-hyuru –dijo el demonio y al instante apareció un gran tornado frente a la maga que aún se mantenía en la misma posición.

La maga abrió sus ojos y delante de ella apareció círculos blancos de magias que detuvo el ataque, sus manos bajaron lentamente del cielo poniéndolas frente a ella y lanzando el mismo ataque de hace instante pero con mucha más fuerza sacando del campo al demonio, algo que ningún mago había logrado hasta entonces.

Sayla miraba atentamente cada movimiento de la maga, no podía usar su Macro algo tenía la chica, como un escudo que la protegía mientras el demonio y la maga se golpeaban brutalmente sin piedad ella ideaba algo para detenerla, vio a los demás magos que estaban expectantes a la batalla y algo se le ocurrió, no podía controlar a la rubia pero si a sus amigos. Y ella estaba muy concentrada en la pelea lo que podía jugar por ahora.

Con un rodillazo en el abdomen la rubia lo hizo retroceder pero él contrataco golpeando en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera sangre no espero a que se recuperara la maga y la mando a hacia el cielo con un tornado… Mientras que Sayla empezaba a jugar con los magos con su Macro controlo a Cobra y Rogue ambos estaban bajo su control pero necesitaba algo más para hacer sacar la oscuridad en Lucy pero ¿Qué? Utilizando a sus amigos solo la enojaría pero si…fue entonces que la vista de la demonio se posó en la mansión algo debía de haber allí que talvez podía sacarla de si a la maga miro una vez la pelea y volteo para dirigirse a aquel lugar…

Lucy antes de tocar suelo fue alcanzada por el demonio quien le golpeo con un rodillazo en su espalda cayendo sin freno en el suelo el demonio cayó sobre ella sacando un desgarrador grito por parte de la chica, el solo rio.

-¡pensé que durarías más! Y solo fueron unos minutos –se burló Tempesta

Levanto un poco su rostro de la tierra y lo que vio le desgarro su corazón y lo más profundo de su ser, sus amigos estaban peleando con Rogue y Cobra, algunos de ellos estaban a su altura como Jellal y Sting pero los del equipo Tenrou…no, inclusive el maestro había sido golpeado por un rugido mientras que Laxus y Gildarts eran golpeados por Rogue, jamás había visto que alguien golpeara a ellos dos esto se estaba saliendo de control sobre todo ella.

Algo dentro de ella pedía a gritos salir, pedía sangre pero no de sus amigos sino de aquellos que se atrevieron a dañar a su familia, pedía la sangre de Tempesta y Sayla, pedía sus muertes…Su vista se estaba nublando y sus ojos tornándose negros como la misma oscuridad, los dolores que hace segundos sentía ya no estaban, un brillo blanco con negro empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo, el demonio sintió como aquel brillo le quemaba… algo que nunca le había pasado en su vida jamás había sido quemado, se movió den sima de la maga colocándose delante de está observando atento a lo que ocurría delante de él.

Lucy se sentía arder en ira se levantó dispuesta a acabar con aquel estúpido juego ya mismo, aquel brillo la cubría de cuerpo entero como si se tratara de una manta

-¿unos minutos?¡Vamos a ver cuánto duras tu ahora! –amenazó Lucy al demonio -¡explosión de luz!¡regulus impact!

Delante de la chica se creó un sello blanco y otro amarillo, de ambos salió una ráfaga de luz que golpeo al demonio arrastrándole del lugar y dejándole pequeñas heridas en el torso

-la magia no va conmigo deberás esforzarte mucho más para hacerme algo

-¿y tú crees que esto es todo lo que tengo? Esto se acaba ahora… –de un momento a otro una luz intensa negra cubrió todo el lugar dejando por unos momentos a los mago sin visión del lugar cubriendo la poca luz que había

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Makarov

-¡no veo nada! –grito desesperado Natsu

-¡cálmense! –grito Titania al grupo entero

Los que hace minutos estaban golpeando a sus amigos bajo el mando de Sayla se calmaron ya no sentían el control de la demonio sobre ellos, algo que estaba unido a la oscuridad, que de un momento a otro los atrapo a todos, los había liberado de aquel conjuro pero al igual que los demás no podían ver nada…

Una vez que hubo una escasa visibilidad todos miraron hacia la dirección donde la oscuridad estaba en pocas palabras siendo "absorbida" como si se tratase de una aspiradora desapareciendo de apoco dejando ver una silueta muy conocida para todos.

La sorpresa de todos fue cuando un cabello dorado se vio de aquella "nube negra"…los DS que estaban presentes quedaron de piedra al ver a su amiga Lucy convertida en lo que nadie alguna vez creyó que podría convertirse.

...

-¡debo ir!¡Los chicos me necesitan soy una maga clase S!¡es mi responsabilidad proteger el gremio y mi familia! –gritaba Eclair mientras era abrazada de piernas por Romeo y Azuka

-por favor Eclair-san usted no está del todo bien –rogaba la joven Wendy

-déjala Wendy, niños si se quiere ir a pelear déjenla es grande sabe lo que hace –hablo Porlyusica

-¡puras mentiras ya me siento mucho mejor!

-que bien que te sientes mejor –hablo alguien desde las puertas mientras entraba dentro de la mansión

Enseguida Eclair se puso a la defensiva resguardando a los niños tras ella no permitiría que les haga daño a esos inocentes, miro desafiante a la mujer no volvería a caer bajo su control y dañar a su familia otra vez, miro tras ella y observo como la doctora oficial del gremio seguía atendiendo a los demás heridos, sintió una punzada de culpa algunos magos estaban heridos por su culpa cuando estuvo bajo el mando de la demonio.

Lo que no veía la maga del Fénix es que la demonio veía atentamente a los niños sobre todo a la pequeña Azuka.


	7. capitulo 6:en la oscuridad

Capitulo VI

En la oscuridad...

Había caído.

Lucy había caído en la oscuridad que habitaba en ella desde un tiempo, un odio mezclado con ira corría por sus venas, algo inexplicable, un poder muy fuerte desprendía de su cuerpo rodeándola por completo.

Un aura negra salía de sus pies y se elevaba como árbol hasta el cielo, cubriéndola en el proceso, en sus manos tenia escamas celeste al igual que la mitad de su rostro, en sus piernas unas marcas celeste subían hasta perderse bajo el vestido blanco, y en su boca se asomaban unos colmillos.

Los magos que se encontraban allí no podían creer aquello que sucedía frente a sus ojos como era posible que su amiga y hermana Lucy, halla… ¿haya entrado en Dragón Forcé?.

Los que más sorprendidos estaban eran el equipo Tenrou ellos creyeron que Lucy se había vuelto fuerte pero de su magia celestial jamás hubieran creído que ella era un Dragón Slayer ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que sucedida delante de sus ojos, aunque lo más sorprendidos de todos los magos eran los Dragón Slayer Cobra, Sting y Rogue ninguno se había dado cuenta de eso desde que están con la maga.

Natsu estaba de anonadado observando a Lucy era increíble cuanto había cambiado, desprendida una enorme cantidad de magia pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho que su amiga haya sido entrenada por un Dragón, si es que fue entrenada por uno.

-nueves puertas demoniacas calamidad de los inmortales…–rugió Lucy

-¡bo! –contesto el demonio

El demonio se abalanzo hacia ella con una sonrisa en su boca y su puño convertido en un remolino pequeño mientras que el puño de Lucy era cubierto por un aura celestes que salían de la misma mano.

En el mismo momento que el remolino se acercaba a ella lo detuvo con su puño la colisión fue inmediata ambos chocaron haciendo que la intensidad del choque resquebrajara el suelo, el demonio retrocedió sorprendido pero de inmediato salto preparando un segundo ataque, la maga no espero ni un segundo, su brazo derecho lo movió hacia su izquierda creando un látigo celeste que golpea en el aire al demonio hiriéndolo en el torso sin estar satisfecha mueve su brazo derecho a su posición inicial golpeándole en el movimiento, otra vez, causando que en vez de una herida tuviera dos.

El demonio cayó parado con las heridas que le ardían, ambas cruzaban todo su torso desde el principio de la cadera izquierda hasta el hombro derecho

-duele…–murmuro sorprendido el demonio mientras se tocaba ambas heridas

-el infierno…¡acaba de empezar!

Tempesta enfureció tras lo dicho por la maga y creo un tornado alrededor de la rubia, no era cualquier tornado su anchura era más grande que la mansión y el viento se perdía entre el cielo sin duda alguna era el remolino de viento más grande que alguien haya visto alguna vez, sonrío orgulloso, la maga no tenía escapatoria estaba en el mismísimo ojo alrededor de ella solo encontraría la muerte, si intentaba escapar se cortaría con los vientos ciclónicos.

Mientras que el tornado se volvía más grande cada segundo los magos que se encontraban observando la pelea tuvieron que retroceder por los intensos vientos, ninguno se había percatado que la demonio Sayla ya no se encontraba allí.

El demonio sonreía orgulloso se había librado de la fastidiosa maga al fin, cuando creía que ya había ganado se volteó pero fue un gran error de inmediato callo al duro suelo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado no podía mover ni un solo musculo y lo más importante sentía un gran peso en su espalda, quiso mirar pero ni su rostro podía mover.

Hasta que sintió que su espalda se quemaba era la misma sensación que tuvo con la maga, increíble ella había salido de su tornado en un tiempo record en si estaba sorprendido de que saliera con vida, nadie había hecho lo mismo todos morían, ¿Qué es lo que tenía la chica que era diferente al resto de las personas "normales"?

A Lucy no le había costado mucho salir de aquel remolino simplemente tubo que dispersar el viento con sus manos aunque este en Dragón Forcé aún puede controlar sus otras magias a lo cual el controlar el viento es una de ellas…disperso el remolino antes de que cause grandes estragos en el lugar y se lanzó contra el demonio.

-¿Cómo?...¿cómo has…–balbuceo incrédulo el demonio en el suelo

-el aire es el elemento de la libertad jamás podrás encerrar nada en el…hasta aquí llego el juego…¡ya es hora de hacer las cosas enserio!

Su puño derecho fue cubierto por un aura celeste e golpeo sin piedad la espalda del demonio quien se retorció de dolor, Lucy en cambio siguió golpeándole con ambos puños sin descanso.

Makarov miraba aterrado la pelea que se había desatado hace tiempo ver a su hija, porque Lucy era su hija, en ese estado le asombro y sorprendió mucho aunque todos estaban mirando boquiabierta la pelea una explosión cerca del campo llamo la atención de todos.

-¿pero qué… –pregunto desconcertado Rogue hasta que su mirada se posó en la mansión de allí empezaba a salir humo

-eso es humo –dijo happy

-acaso están… –hablo Mary Hughes

-¿A dónde se fue la demonio? –pregunto preocupado Gildarts quien no espero una respuesta y corrió hacia la enorme mansión seguido inmediatamente de los demás

El primero en llegar fue Jellal tras haber usado su magia Meteoro, pero lo que encontró fueron escombros caerse casi la mitad de la mansión estaba destruida camino un poco por la entrada pero al entrar lo que vio le hiso recorrer una irá por todo el cuerpo.

Romeo y Azuka estaban tirados en el suelo con heridas sangrando al igual que Wendy quien intentaba levantarse, a su lado Porlyusica con heridas curaba de a los niños mientras que los magos que antes estaban en las camillas ahora se encontraban peor que antes tirados en el piso o bajo los escombros.

La demonio tenia a sujetada por el cuello a Eclair quien intentaba deshacerse del agarre de un momento a otro del pecho de la maga sale un fénix de fuego que golpea a la demonio y la tira lejos del lugar antes de que Eclair caiga al suelo por su falta de poder unos brazos la sujetan y la detiene, la maga mira a Jellal y le sonríe mientras que lagrimas descienden por su mejillas.

-cuida a Azuka quiere matarla…lo siento –susurro la maga antes de caer inconsciente Jellal la estrecho en sus brazos delicadamente y la dejo en el suelo a los minutos llegaron los demás.

-¿pero qué sucedió? –pregunto Coco mientras llegaba al lado del mago peli azul

-porlyusica… -susurro el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail

-¡Wendy, Romeo!¿están bien? –hablo Erza acercándose a ellos y a la peli rosa

-¡azuka! –gritaron Bisca y Ultear al verla tirada en el piso no muy lejos de ella se hallaba Charlie y momon

-y seguimos con el juego –dijo Sayla mientras aparecía

-sáquenla de aquí necesito curar mis heridas y la de los niños –grito desde su lugar Porlyusica

-saquen a los magos heridos y a los niños de aquí ¡ahora! –grito Makarov a los demás magos que de inmediato obedecieron al hombre llevándose a los heridos

-¡aye! –Respondió Happy que se puso de inmediato en su labor de sacar a los heridos seguido de Lily y los demas

En aquel lugar solo quedaban los cinco Dragón Slayer junto a Makarov, Jellal, Gildarts, Miraje, Erza, Gray y Ultear, el primero en dar un golpe fue Natsu junto a Gajeel seguidos de Sting y Rogue los cuatro DS lanzaron sus rugidos al mismo tiempo enseguida los demás también empezaron a pelear.

Makarov agrando su mano derecha y golpeo en el lugar donde estaba la demonio, Gildarts utilizo su magia de gravedad en aquel lugar…todos golpearon con su magia al mismo tiempo causando una gran explosión.

...

Lucy levanto su vista hacia la mansión al escuchar una explosión se maldijo por estar entretenida con aquel demonio dejando a sus amigos solos a su suerte, se levantó de la espalda del demonio y empezó a caminar hacia la mansión pero algo la detuvo

-¿te crees capaz de detenerme? Inténtalo maga de Fairy Tail –se burló mientras se levantaba despacio

-como quieras –respondió

Convirtió su cuerpo en un remolino y se lanzó hacia la maga, que aún no se había movido de su lugar, convirtió su puño en un tornado y cuando iba a golpear a la rubia esta salta dando una vuelta en el aire golpeando con su rodilla al demonio estampándole contra el suelo

-esta mujer…

Lucy se movió rápido quedando frente a él cubrió su cuerpo con un aura negra y de sus manos salió una luz celeste junto ambas y sin medir su fuerza golpeo con todo el poder que tenía al demonio en su rostro dejándole inconsciente y creando un gran cráter en el suelo, se enderezo y miro lo que había hecho sin duda se le paso la mano con aquel golpe, miro unos segundos al hombre en si no era humano su cabello como una melena de león y sus rasgos igual decían claramente que no era humano…escucho otra explosión ya había acabado con uno solo le quedaba otro más, corrió hacia donde se estaba desatando una pelea, ahora era el turno de ella proteger a sus amigos

...

-con que Heartfilia…¿ella no fue la que acabo con el Dragón Acnologia? –pregunto desde su lugar

-eso dicen los humanos Mard Geer-sama –respondió Kyouka

-el consejo la proclamo como la primera maga santa ¿Por qué?

-por su poder

-¡entonces no digas que "eso dice la gente" cuando la respuesta es tan clara, por algo la nombraron la primera maga! Aunque… ¿Por qué dicen que esta maldita?

-tiene magia oscura pude sentirla mientras peleaba con ella, según dicen los humanos el maestro Zeref-sama la maldijo aunque no se sabe con qué maldición…

-ese será tu trabajo Kyouka –la interrumpió el "Rey demonio"– a partir de ahora quiero que averigües que maldición le hizo a la maga…quiero saber que poder tiene, como derroto al Dragón

-como ordene Mard Geer-sama –dijo

Mientras Kyouka salía del gran salón él demonio se levantó e bajo las escaleras que estaban bajo el trono, antes de bajar del todo se quedó en el último escalón con la vista al frente la bajo y miro el libro que tenía bien agarrado en su brazo izquierdo lo apretó y mostro una sonrisa

-comenzará pronto... la oscuridad brotará por las puertas del infierno... una oscuridad que se tragará toda la luz del mundo y sobre todo que se tragara a la blanca maga.

...

Un golpe en la mandíbula basto para sacar fuera del lugar a Natsu, Miraje lo atrapo en el aire mientras Rogue y Sting se disponían al lanzar un rugido combinado, Erza con su espada trato de herir a la demonio pero esta le dio una patada en el abdomen lazándola hacia un herido Gray quien la atrapo con su magia.

-¡soul extintion! –grito Miraje usando su Satan Soul de inmediato se formó un pequeño circuló negro en sus manos que fue lanzado con gran fuerza hacia Sayla quien ni se inmuto en moverse recibiendo el ataque de frente

Los magos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares esperando que la demonio haya sido herida, mientras erza con su bajo poder mágico se cambiaba a la Armadura de Alas Negras, Miraje se transformaba en Satan Soul Sitri, Natsu junto a Laxus y Gajeel se cubrían con su elemento y Sting, Rogue e Cobra entraban en Dragón Forcé Makarov junto a Gildarts y Gray se preparaban para cualquier ataque sorpresa a un lado de ellos Ultear y Jellal estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento…habían pasado unos minutos y nada salía del humo que se formó después de la explosión pero ningún mago bajo la guardia.

Cuando el humo se disipo por completo lo que vieron le lleno de ira a todos los presentes la demonio estaba en el mismo lugar pero con el brazo izquierdo extendido apretando fuertemente su mano mirando fijo a los magos delante de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

-la historia de esta maga llega a su fin –hablo

Sin previo aviso ejerce más presión en su mano izquierda cortando el suministro de aire de la maga a quien tenía agarrada del cuello, Eclair había sido llamada por la demonio en medio de la batalla su cuerpo reaccionaba solo estaba bajo el macro absoluto de Sayla, nadie escapaba de él absolutamente nadie, y la maga del Fénix no era la excepción no podía moverse era la segunda vez que la atrapaba solo esperaba no poner en peligro a nadie mientras la maga no podía respirar e estaba perdiendo la conciencia una idea se le paso por la cabeza a Sayla Ultear se movió hacia adelante pero fue un grave error apenas había dado cuatro pasos cuando se detuvo mirando hacia el frente con los ojos abiertos de par en par horrorizada por lo que veía, no solo ella estaba así sino que los demás también

La mano de la demonio atravesó el estomagó de Eclair haciendo que la muchacha lanzara un grito que desgarro a los magos presentes, su boca se cubrió de sangre al igual que su abdomen, retiro su mano de la maga y sonrió hacia los magos el primero en reaccionar fue Natsu cubriendo todo su cuerpo con fuego y rayos, Sayla soltó a la maga tirándola al piso y se preparó para recibir el primer golpe, ahora no utilizaría su macro quería pelear con sus puños

-¡noooooo! –se escuchó un grito en el lugar

Todos voltearon a ver quién fue el que grito pero se quedaron de piedra y asombrados por ver a Lucy parada tras ellos el pelo cubría el rostro de la maga obstaculizando ver su cara los puños de esta fueron cerrados con fuerza dejando caer gotas de sangres por la presión ejercida en ellas, Ultear intento acercarse a Lucy pero se detuvo cuando la muchacha alzo su rostro mostrando su cara llena de lágrimas y una feroz mirada uno de sus ojos era negro como la misma noche mientras el otro seguía siendo chocolate, los dos mechones de pelo dorado que caían sobre su cara se convirtieron en celeste mientras su cuerpo se cubría de un aura negra con hilos celestes que salían de debajo de los pies de la rubia, esta miraba fijamente a la demonio

La sangre de Lucy que caía por sus manos no disminuía se intensificaban cada segundo que miraba a la demonio.

-luce…–susurro Natsu acercándose despacio hacia la maga celestial queriendo tranquilizarla pero fue inútil Lucy se había movido del lugar en donde estaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Sin ninguna intención de controlar su poder Lucy se abalanzo como un rayo hacia la demonio golpeándola en pleno rostro con su puño derecho mandándola lejos hacia las montañas que rodeaban las tierras Heartfilia enseguida la rubia apareció delante de Sayla y empezó a golpearla salvajemente su rostro y abdomen.

La demonio no podía defenderse los ataques que recibía eran demasiados rápidos para evadirlo cada golpe que la maga le daba una punzada de dolor corría por el cuerpo de Sayla su último recurso era utilizar a uno de sus amigos ¿pero a quién?

Entonces fue cuando en su mente recordó a la niña de pelo verde que tanto protegía la otra maga tal vez aquella pequeña sea la clave para sacar toda la oscuridad que hay en la rubia sonrío pero inmediatamente cambio a una mueca de dolor era la primera vez que sentía aquella sensación y no le gustaba para nada ella era una demonio de Zeref no una humana que sentía dolor, su cuerpo era más resistente a los golpes y ataques.

Lucy dejo de golpear a la demonio y retrocedió daría el golpe final, su pie derecho fue hacia atrás dándole una buena posición de combate y sus manos viajaron hasta su boca

-¡rugido del Dragón Negro, Acnologia!

Sayla se sorprendió no sabía que la maga podía hacer lo mismo que un DS retrocedió unos pasos.

En la boca de Lucy empezó a aparecer una luz blanca que cada vez se hacía más grande la demonio no tenía escapatoria o eso creía la maga celestial, la luz tomo mayor volumen y fue lanzado como un gran rayo hacia Sayla quien solo sonrío el ataque fue de tal inmensidad que todo a su alrededor fue cubierto de luz blanca tan intensa que no se podía ver nada.

...

-¿lo has sentido verdad? –pregunto preocupado Loke

-si…la oscuridad ésta tomando total control sobre ella –respondió triste Capricornio

-mi vieja amiga…¿que ésta haciendo el destino contigo? –lamento el Rey Espiritu Celestial

-¿Qué haremos si eso sucede?¿si la oscuridad toma por completo a Lucy? –pregunto Acuario

-nada…no podemos hacer nada –dijo mientras apretaba sus manos Mavis

-pero…

-no podemos hacer nada solo guiarla por el camino –hablo Crux

-si tan solo ese día hubiera estado con ella…nunca hubiera pasado esto –se reclamó Loke

-lo siento Lucy-sama no pude…lo siento –se lamentó Aries

-nadie sabía lo que podía pasar ese día…la princesa se veía muy confiada –dijo Virgo

-espero que las estrellas la guíen por el buen camino –hablo el Rey Espíritu Celestial

-yo confío en Lucy-sama lo siento…ella podrá salir de esta maldición lo siento –dijo a todos los presentes Aries

Todos sonrieron, Aries tenía razón Lucy siempre salía adelante no importaba la situación había algo que la impulsaba a seguir sin bajar los brazos.

Loke se acomodó las gafas y miro hacia arriba sonriendo ¿Cuántas veces fue testigo de que la rubia nunca se rendía? Miles…aun recordaba aquella vez que le encontró en la tumba de Karem desapareciendo, ella no le había dejado ir y no se rindió hasta que el volvió a estar en el Mundo Celestial, en Edolas jamás bajo los brazos hasta que sus amigos estuvieron a salvo de vuelta en Magnolia….en cierta forma Lucy jamás se rindió y estaba seguro que nunca se rendiría.

Fue el miedo y la ira los que impulsaron a Lucy a pelear con el Dragón Negro, miedo a que acabara con el gremio y todo Fiore e ira por lo sucedido en la isla Tenrou en toda la noche que estuvo luchando en ningún momento bajo los brazos y casi al amanecer el Dragón cayo, la rubia le conto a él y Mavis lo que ocurrió con Zeref.

Aquella maldición cambio el corazón de Lucy y si tan solo el…hubiera estado en ese momento con ella tal vez hubiera podido ayudarla, Loke apretó inconsciente sus manos por eso es que se odiaba, cuando su amiga más lo necesito el no estuvo y se arrepentía de ello, Lucy le había dicho que no era su culpa que haya pasado eso, pero el debió estar ahí en ese momento…él y todos los espíritus estuvieron con ella ayudándola en toda la noche y justo la abandonaron cuando estaba más indefensa con poco poder mágico.

Cuando le conto se sintió el peor amigo del mundo, le pidió perdón muchas veces, y se prometió a él y a ella que nunca más la iba a abandonar aunque no tuviera el poder mágico necesario para estar mucho tiempo haría cualquier cosa con tal de salir herido el y no Lucy.

Esta vez no la dejaría sola miro hacia los otros Espíritus Celestiales ellos estaban también preocupados por su amiga Lucy, sonrió a Aries cuando esta le miro y desapareció de aquel lugar ahora el tenía que estar al lado de Lucy.

...

Una vez que la luz desapareció dejando ver lo que ocurrió, los magos fijaron su vista en donde se habían ido a pelear Lucy y Sayla, y lo que vieron les dejo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, literalmente, unos de los cerros que rodeaba las tierras había desaparecido por completo.

-es una verdadera… -susurro asombrado Jellal mientras tenía en brazos a Kagura y la depositaba en una de las pocas mesas que sobrevivieron a la batalla dejando trabajar a Porlyusica en ella

-¿tanto poder tiene? –pregunto Coco al lado de Gildarts

-la coneja nos superó a todos inclusive a Gildarts…debemos empezar a entrenar ya –comento Gajeel mientras tenía en brazos a Levy y a su lado estaba un herido Lily

-Charlie ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunto happy al lado de la exceed blanca quien estaba aún pensando en la visión que había tenido hace unas horas

-si –respondió e miro a Wendy que estaba ayudando a sanar a Eclair con la ayuda de una herida Michelle– Wendy no te esfuerces mucho no has utilizado tu magia en siete años

-¿estará bien Eclair? –pregunto Ultear al lado de Porlyusica quien atendía a Kagura

-es fuerte se las arreglara La maga solo asintió mientras ayudaba a curar a los heridos que faltaban, algunos de ellos ya estaban conscientes y otros aun dormían pero casi la mayoría estaba con vendas y ayudando en lo que podían, recuperándose lentamente.

-¿alguien ha visto a Asuka? –pregunto preocupada Bisca

-¿no estaba con Momon y Romeo? –respondió Millianna mientras ayudaba a Erza a vendarse

-no la encontramos y nos preocupa que se vaya de nuestro lado cuando a pocos metros hay una terrible batalla –comento Bisca empezando a preocuparse más y mas

-Natsu, Happy, Gray busquen a la pequeña Azuka ¡ya! –grito Makarov al lado de un vendado Laxus

Los nombrados se levantaron del suelo y recorrieron los alrededores buscando a la pequeña niña mientras Bisca era consolada por las chicas que estaban despiertas

-¿por dónde se habrá metido? –pregunto Gray

-natsu… –hablo happy mientras caminaba tras los dos magos

-¿Qué sucede happy? –pregunto el mago de fuego

-no crees que si no está aquí puede... – susurro happy sin completar la frase

-estar en la pelea –termino Natsu sorprendido **_"si fuera yo, eso es lo que haría" pensó_** el de inmediato corrió hacia dónde su amiga estaba luchando siendo seguido por Gray y Happy solo esperaba que la pequeña niña no estuviera en medio de la batalla

...

Lucy estaba asombrada aquella "mujer" solo había recibido unos corte de su potente rugido.

Ella en medio del rugido se había transformado en su forma demoniaca mostrando su verdadera cara

-nueve puertas demoniacas ryougetsuten seira –hablo Lucy

-ya acabo el juego es hora que liberes la oscuridad en ti –respondió Sayla mientras sonreía

En su forma demoniaca llamo a Azuka que se acercaba temerosa con lágrimas en sus ojos, Lucy se tensó al ver como la pequeña niña llegaba caminando y se detenía al lado de la demonio quien solo ensancho más su sonrisa mostrando una maliciosa, la niña tenía mucho miedo y Lucy lo sentía.

Desde que Azuka era pequeña ambas tuvieron una conexión fuerte que las unía…la niña muchas veces utilizaba su magia _(la magia de Lucy)_ como si fuera suya parecía como si Lucy fuera su madre ambas estaban unidas por un lazo irrompible la maga celestial sentía en aquellos momentos el temor de la niña, su corazón se rompió al sentir aquello, le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su alma….

Ama a Azuka, estuvo a su lado desde que nació y prácticamente nunca se separaron ni aun cuando la rubia estaba fuera del gremio en una misión ella siempre utilizaba su magia para cada tarde estar a su lado y jugar con la pequeña.

Que Azuka saliera herida nunca se lo perdonaría llevaría a Sayla a los confines del infierno si tan solo la hería aquellos oscuros sentimientos flotaron de lo más dentro de su ser.

-¡suéltala! –rugió Lucy mientras que dentro de ella su poder mágico disminuía rápidamente

-no… –le respondió

Sin decir nada más Sayla toma del cuello a la niña levantándola del suelo mientras que Azuka intensificaba más su llanto

-¡nooooooooo! –grito la rubia sellando inconscientemente su poder mágico dejando salir su maldición

De repente una oscuridad envuelve a la maga cubriéndola entera, Sayla aprieta más el agarre haciendo que la niña suelte un grito, al instante la oscuridad desaparece para dejar a la vista a una Lucy transformada en un…demonio más…

-las puertas del infierno se han abiertos –susurro Lucy mostrando una sonrisa sádica igual que la demonio

La verdadera batalla de demonios apenas empezaba.

Lucy vs. Sayla


End file.
